Blessed Messiah and The Nine Tragedies
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "Your destiny is to bring peace again to this world and recreate its paradise- but first, you must experience the sharp blade of pain." Every fifteen years, a Messiah is chosen to relight the tower's flame, by collecting its nine blessings. Ten friends are split apart by 'greed', and betray their friend by taking the blessings- but there is more to their betrayal than there seems.
1. Blooming Wave

Years ago, when he was young and had faith in a trusted future, Kaito met a girl.

She was a beautiful girl, kind and gentle; but more than that, she was special. Unbeknownst to them all, she would be the next Messiah. When they all met her, she was just a simple child, like them, descendant of those who brought the world to its knees.

When she was dirtied and alone, weeping on the ground, he had offered his hand to her and smiled. The entire group was happy, welcoming; they wanted to help her, to befriend her. They were orphans from different threads of life, but family in spirit. They wanted to save her and become her support.

He, the athletic and mature one who always took the lead.

Meiko, the aspiring swordswoman with a will of fire.

Ia, the willowy and confident baker.

Mayu, the fiesty little sister of Ia, and the youngest member of their group.

Gakupo, the peace-seeking and calm rock.

Gumi, the lightning-quick poet with a lovely voice.

Luka, the lithe and beautiful pinkette.

Rin, the stubborn and kind older twin to Len.

Len, the brave and serious shepherd.

The minute the tealette had taken his palm, his fate-

- _all of their fates_ -

-were sealed.

 **.X.**

None of them were prepared for what awaited in their future.

Time passed, and they all became closer, a beautiful bond of friendship tying each of them together. Their lives grew along with them, and each of them found a calling, a reason to live on despite the rapid decline of the world around them. As long as they had each other, it would be alright in the end.

Of course they should have known their happy life living out the continued days of this world weren't to last.

A dark undercurrent flew through them when one day, Miku was chosen to become the Messiah. They were afraid, worried. The news was meant to instill hope in what was left of the human population, but for them, it brought only sorrow.

Her destiny lay in the Tower of Ai, and that meant so did theirs. They would never abandon her. She couldn't face the trials of that sacred tower alone.

Kaito suggested that they go with her, and she was so happy that she would continue to have her friends by her side. She spoke of the beauty of a reborn world, and they each believed in that, and in her. They chose to let her think that they would live to see it.

Miku was enthusiastic as they travelled, keeping up morale and praying for a safe and easy passage to the tower. She was wonderfully oblivious to everything, and he was thankful for that. She knew nothing of what the blessings that she was to accept were to truly mean, and he wouldn't tell her. It was better that way.

He never wanted to see her cry again, like the day when he had met her, the hopelessness stricken over her youthful face- but he didn't expect anything different.

This time, he wouldn't be able to comfort her. He knew that when they arrived at that tower, her heart would be shattered into nine sharp pieces.

He couldn't dry her tears this time.

"Do you think we should tell her one day?" Meiko whispered to him once, when night had fallen and everyone was sleeping (or at least, pretending to be.) Her brown eyes were amber in the light of the crackling fire before them, and he had sighed, feeling the weight of their fate on his shoulders.

"No." The curt answer was quick to leave his lips, his voice dropping as not to be heard by the resting tealette just feet away. "We… can't say anything."

The brunette gazed at him, and he could see the dark fear hidden in her irises. "...Is this really okay? To make her think that we…?"

"It's… the only way, Meiko." He had fidgeted, poking the fire to make it burn brighter. "I don't think I could handle her reaction if she knew that we…" The words refused to surface, and he didn't need to finish it for her to understand.

"I suppose." She adjusted the sword at her hip, and he noticed then that her hands were trembling. She, who was always tough and protective, was shaking.

"For now..." He had looked up at the sky, then reached over to take her callused, battle hardened hand in his own, squeezing it.

"We will treasure the time we have."

It wasn't easy to accept what they set out to do, but as the tower neared and the edge of the world called for them, resolves became stronger. They climbed barrier after barrier, closing the gap between them and the structure that had withstood centuries. They stood at the bottom of that tower, the stone menacing in the setting sun, and closed the door on their doubt forever.

They would never turn back.

Kaito felt the fear of being so close to the heart of the world's troubles. He watched his friends enter, and knew they wouldn't leave it again.

For once, he felt like crying.

He had thought of twisting Miku's fate. Taking his friends and running away with each of them, far away from the looming pendulum of sorrow that chose their paths for them. He cursed the gods every day, then prayed for a change, a different Messiah. Anything to prevent the fatalities, the severed ties between the ten of them.

His prayers were never answered, and he still found himself at the end of his long journey with the people he cherished most, death's cruel sword hanging above their heads.

They arrived in an ancient room that had rarely seen human contact. The entrance to the pedestal that held the first of the blessings was before them, dread-instilling. Kaito could taste the musty dryness in the air, smell the years of age within the walls; but most of all he could sense his friends' feelings. The tension in the air could be cut through with a knife.

Looking at each face, he saw the same expressions. A mix of bravery and cowardice, fighting for dominance. Every pair of eyes but the Messiah's turned to him, and he nodded.

To give them the strength to continue, he would be the first pawn to move.

He waited behind with them as Miku took a step forward, and without preamble the doors spread, blue light emitting from within. He felt his heart stutter as he took in the blessing, hovering above its special place. Brilliant sapphire blue, an emblem of crashing waves within its gleaming circle.

The tealette was enraptured; she stared into the space as if she were in shock, her young face written over with awe. Kaito came to her side, in front of the glowing symbol, offering her a quick moment of reassurance.

When she raised a hand to touch it, she stopped when he placed his own over hers, puzzled.

"Eh…?" She'd turned to him, and he'd smiled, the warmth of it long forgotten outside the walls of the sacred tower. Her light blue orbs were innocent, confused and caring, quick to darken with tainted shock.

"We… have always shared joy and pain," he intoned, words he'd used the day they had become complete, when she had become part of their family. His face morphed into a monster's, reflected in her eyes. "But… I won't let you have this!"

With a cruel shove, he sent Miku's thin body stumbling out of the room. A harsh laugh erupted from his throat as he saw the expressions of the friends he'd loved and taken care of, each one staring straight into his soul, piercing and strong. Hers was the worst; the look of utter hurt and betrayal on the tealette kneeling on the floor burned into his retinas.

He memorized each face in the split second he had, imprinting them to his memory, before the door shut between them forever, resounding with a loud and final thud.

Turning away from the past he never wanted to leave behind, he faced the blessing, his heartbeat picking up pace.

This would be for everyone's sake. This was just a step towards that which they all wanted.

Why did it hurt so much to not say goodbye?

He fought back the onslaught of emotion, letting out a silent prayer for inner strength, and touched the emblem.

It flashed, growing smaller and smaller, then sank through his palm, encasing him in a warm glow that felt just a tad bit welcoming, like it expected him. Below him, the mark spread out, trapping him in its ethereal walls.

At first there was nothing but a tingling sensation; then the entire room disappeared, and he was plunged into dark, murky waters without warning. He gasped at the sting of cold, feeling the water bat his body around like that of a ragdoll with inhuman force. He could see nothing, and feel nothing but the chilly bite of the liquid. He couldn't move, and there was no light to be found, no direction to swim, nothing. He was left to sink in the rough, tumultuous force of the water. His breath was quick to leave him, and he struggled, wanting to breath, wanting to escape.

Images of his friends flooded through his mind's eye, the smiles they had shared, the moments before they had begun this journey where they were alive and nothing mattered but how they would spend the day together.

How he missed the carefree days of the past.

Thinking of them and feeling the water fill his lungs, weighing him down and drowning him further and further into the dark abyss of this endless ocean of torment, he prayed that they would meet blessings far more merciful than his own. The family that had saved him so long ago, when he was alone and had no one but the shadows as allies against death- he prayed for their safety.

 _May you be strong enough to brave the cruelties of the sacrifices you must undergo._

He let a broken smile rest at his lips despite his pain, and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is _u_ _nbeta'd._

And so, my tenshot begins.

This is based on the new Hitoshizuku-P and Yama song, **'Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI',** in which it's full of tragedy and betrayal. And so- I wanted to offer a bit of backstory as well as the viewpoints of each character. These chapters won't be very long, around 1-1.5k give or take, save for the final chapter, which I hope will be a bit longer. I've had the song on repeat for days, contemplated and dug into the story countless times, theorized and slammed my head into many tables, and then this was created.

You have no idea how inspired I was to write this, and I can only hope that I do my favorite producers, Yamshizuku, the justice they deserve for that wonderful song.

There is no set update schedule, and I may wait to post more til after I've finished the ninth chapter, since #10 will take me a bit more time because it'll (hopefully, again) be longer. I was going to wait before even posting this first chapter, but I'm seriously too impatient, hehe.

Anyway, that's all I have to say, so sit back and enjoy the ride of angst and feels that this is going to be.

-Written listening to only the song it's based on.

Thanks for giving it a whirl, and I hope not to disappoint!

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own nothing but images of sacred towers and a fear of being lost at sea.


	2. Fire Banquet

Meiko dreamt of becoming the strongest fighter in the land.

As a child, she wanted to be the one to eventually protect each of her friends from the fearsome world outside. She was never interested in the trivialities of daily life; she wanted adventure, precious journeys with the family she'd chosen to cherish. She desired the wind in her hair, the rush of adrenaline during battle, the sweet taste of a victory.

None of that was what she found on her one and only journey, to aid her friend to become the Messiah. She discovered only the bitter sting of despair, and the feeling of time ticking away with each step they took.

The day the letter came for Miku, she felt a black hole empty her heart. Her, that silly girl, the Messiah? Meiko had spent years with her, watched her mature from the tattered and sad wretch she was to the independent, cheerful woman she wanted to be.

That day, Meiko lost hope in those she had so fervently prayed to in the past.

She had gone home to pack the necessities, and broken things in her rage. She didn't want Miku to be the savior. She wanted it to be someone, anyone else, as long as it wasn't one of her friends.

She'd heard, long ago when she had yet to meet Kaito and the others, that to be chosen was considered the greatest honor. To be given the task of restoring the world, erasing the pain and suffering in exchange for a small period of peace, was a privilege.

Now that she's old enough to understand what it fully entails, she knows it's nothing nearly so glorious. That in the end, it will bring horrible things to the 'savior' who simply wants serenity within the world.

It became a silent agreement between the band of nine to protect Miku. Even if that meant sacrificing themselves one by one to save her, to undertake the pain for her. It was a solemn promise, but solid. The each trusted one another not to back out, and in return they stayed together. With the thought of death being so near, their bonds grew stronger.

She wanted to chase her dreams, and see her friends live out theirs; but fate threw a wrench in what was a happy life, and suddenly the short future they had planned out was cut away.

She was selfish enough to hope that somehow, some other poor soul would be sentenced to the savior's destiny, but knew that would never happen. It was a fool's wish in the end.

Meiko attempted to distance herself from them all after that. She became standoffish, and unable to meet their eyes. It was too difficult to see them when she knew that in no time, they would all perish. That she, too, would die.

This was never something she desired, and she wanted to tell Miku the truth- but Kaito warned her away from it. She had seen his concerned face flickering in the firelight, and realized that even if she told Miku, it would amount to nothing.

It was painful to admit she was scared.

Kaito was the first to throw his life to the wind. In the tower she had stood by, helpless to stop him as he tossed their friend aside and was locked away in the room with the first blessing, never to escape. It was then that the realization dawned on her that they really weren't going to leave. This really meant the end.

It nearly made her heart stop, realizing that each person in this room would be dead in a matter of moments.

She wanted to pry open the doors, yank Kaito out of there before he was taken from her- but there was no way for her to do it. There was nothing left to do but continue.

The loss of the bluenet hit them all hard in the first few minutes, especially Miku. She couldn't seem to process what had happened, and a tear streamed down her cheek until she wiped it away, turning to urge them on to the next blessing.

None of them missed that her smile was gone, or the newly guarded look in her eyes. It was written in her body language, and each of them knew she was judging, unsure if they were the same. The laughter they had shared just hours before was just memories, left further behind with each step forward.

Meiko felt the aching pain of the future draw her in, and knew that she would have to face the fear that threatened to swallow her.

The next blessing was scarlet red, flickering with a flame emblem in its center. Miku started for it, but stopped in her tracks when Meiko swung her sword inches from her throat before the entrance, stilling all movement. The instantaneous recognizing expression and the tensing of the younger girl's muscles warned the brunette that she had become a traitor just like that. The trust vanished, and horror etched itself in the girl's expression.

"M-Meiko, why-?" the tealette requested, her eyes turning watery, and Meiko couldn't face it. Sidestepping away to stand before the glyph, the tip of her blade facing the girl, she grimaced, her gaze flickering just once to those she was about to leave behind. Then emotion vacated her expression, and she glowered down at the savior with disgust, as if she'd always hated her.

(She hoped that Miku would forgive her.)

"Because I won't let you keep the blessings all for yourself."

 _Slam._ The doors clattered to a close, solid and dark, sealing another's fate just as easily as the first's.

Immediately the sword dropped from Meiko's hand. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she fought with herself, knowing that the betrayal stained her friend's heart. She could hear nothing more of her friends' voices, though she wished just once more to hear them speak, or laugh, or to at least see their smiles.

Will she be cursed with the image of their grave expressions for eternity? Is that all that's left for her to remember?

Her fingers grazed the glyph quickly, hastened by her regret, and it shined brighter. She didn't want to hesitate, or allow herself to back down. It was far too late for that.

 _Kaito…_ She murmured his name into the silence, the last peaceful thing she was allowed.

The moment the blessing entered her skin, she screamed. Pain like acid spread through her, throbbing up her arm. Before she realized it, the entire room was encased in fire, licking at her clothes and searing through. The hot, unbearable pain was nothing like she imagined, and she could hardly breathe, the agony too intense for words. The smoke was suffocating, and she felt her body turn to ash slowly.

 _Did Kaito suffer this way…?_ she wondered absently, biting the inside of her cheek, feeling herself lose balance and drop to the ground, the fire spreading to coat her form, scorching every inch of her available skin. She doesn't want to move- there's no reason too, there's nowhere safer to go.

She is only the second to be sentenced to a fate like this. Will the others be just as cursed? Her tears disappear into the fire, evaporating.

 _To protect_ _her_ _, at least, this… will have meaning._

If only… they could all be saved from such a cruel destiny.

 _Everyone…_

 _I'm sorry,_ she thinks hazily, succumbing to the flames. _I wish I could have protected you all._

 _Please, succeed._

* * *

A/N: This is _unbeta'd._

And so end's Meiko's piece. This and the next chapter will be a tad short, but for some reason the ones afterwards are a bit longer. I'm hoping I'm making the Yamashizuku fans proud- or at least, not disappointing anyone, hahaha.

Written listening to _'Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI',_ and Collar X Malice's ' _BGM 1. Premonition'_

See you in the next update. I was trying to hold off on this one, but I'm not that patient.

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own only a will to fight and a fear of going up in smoke, nothing more.


	3. Grace of the Sunlight

"Why?! _Why!_ "

Miku's wails echoed through the tower as she slammed her fists into the doors that had closed behind Meiko. Ia stood back beside her sister, her fingers clenched at the hem of her shirt. Every resonance of the tealette's voice drove the dagger of betrayal further into her heart.

Stupid girl… it isn't like they _wanted_ this.

Ia had lived a happy life as a baker. The scent of fresh bread, and her sweet sister's smile every day, were the nicest things to wake up to each day. The sunshine filtering through the windows of their kitchen, the frequent visits of their group- they were memories she cherished.

And then, one day, it ended. The peaceful, darling life they had built was swept out from underneath them, sending them all reeling back into the darkness they had narrowly escaped together years ago.

Miku had been excited, facing the nine of them who had been summoned to her side, waving a piece of parchment Ia had wished to set fire to.

" _I've been chosen as the next Messiah!"_

She had been so happy, the grin splitting her face, her cheerfulness overwhelming- while Ia felt the dread crawl through her skin to grip her heart. She didn't understand what she was saying; she didn't realize what that _meant._

Ia treated Miku as a sibling, taught her how to bake and in return was aided in the pursuit of sewing. She was a kind, gentle woman, but naive.

The tealette was horribly oblivious to what she faced. Enthusiastically she bubbled on about bringing the next wave of peace, collecting the 'blessings' of the tower and gaining another fifteen years of serenity.

The pale-haired girl couldn't bear a single word of it. The image of her friends' faces scorched her thoughts, the forced smiles and hastened laughter as they congratulated her.

None of them could genuinely be happy. All they could do was put on masks, to appease their doomed friend.

At first she thought of running away, but it was a broken thought before she could give it more attention. Kaito brought each of them together, the night before they were to depart towards the Tower of AI, and gravely brought up what was on everyone's minds.

The blessings for the Messiah. Or rather, the atonement. Required for the Messiah to undertake, the so-called blessings meant nothing but agony for Miku, hidden under the guise of purity.

So they one by one agreed, under the light of the full moon, that they would share in her pain. She could remember clearly each reaction; Kaito and Meiko were solemn, and Gakupo had anxiously toyed with his ponytail. Len and Rin had exchanged looks, communicating through their sibling bond. Luka had bitten her bottom lip, and Gumi had jotted something down in her book of poems, stoic as ever, though any one of them could tell she felt shaken. The one that she recalled the clearest was Mayu. Her childish sister had simply stared off into the distance, unresponsive, her ocher eyes dimmed and seeming far beyond her years.

No one objected to the agreement, however. The silence spoke for itself. They would allow her to safely pass through the tower- even if that meant betraying her, and losing their lives.

That's what family meant to them. Ia would never forget that.

This meant nothing for her fears, however. How could she willingly accept death like that? Surely the world would perish if Miku didn't fulfill her duty as Messiah, but then wouldn't they cherish every moment until then? Couldn't they accept that route, instead of the path tied with fate's bloody thread?

Why did things have to end in such tragedy? She couldn't make sense of it.

She almost felt a strong sense of hate toward Miku, but it diminished when she realized that the younger girl couldn't control the road they'd taken. Once she was chosen, their destinies had already been set in motion, toward an unstoppable end.

The bitterness stayed, however, to color her words and actions. She tried her best to stay cheerful, if nothing else than for her sister's sake; but that was moot when they finally came to the tower. Staring at the world's core, she had felt any sense of happiness drain away.

How could she smile, when the end drew so near?

No one made a move to comfort the tealette in her grief, and Ia had let out a sigh of despair. One of them would be next. Who? Who would willingly throw themselves to an atonement meant for someone else?

Mayu's movements had startled her. Her precious, childish sister strode with purpose towards the glowing opening of the next blessing, as if she would be the one to take it- and the older one felt her heart stop.

She couldn't watch her only sibling choose death. She couldn't accept it.

"W-what are you doing-?!" Miku called in horror, scrambling from the floor to chase after Mayu, the others moving with less enthusiasm, not a single happy face in the bunch. "I- I'm the one chosen for this, you can't-!"

The Messiah had almost reached the girl before Ia beat her to it, pushing her aside and grabbing Mayu's arm before she could enter where a gold blessing lay shimmering, waiting to be activated at her hand. She glared at Miku, before looking at her sister.

The wheat-haired girl let out a protest, but Ia shushed her, tugging her away. She then rubbed the top of her head, the soft locks she used to brush for her every night tread between her fingers.

"Sorry, dear sister," she said, her words emotionless and confident, her expression morphing into one of deceit. "I'll be taking this one."

 _I'm sorry._

She halfway expected a protest from Mayu's lips, as she stepped inside to take the blessing; but instead she saw anger, frustration, along with a sorrow that tore at her heart.

A smile twisted into the older sister's features, which barely hid the sadness she felt when the doors slammed between her and her remaining friends.

Her facade dropped quickly, and she was left to stare at the glowing brilliancy of the floating atonement. It looked beautiful, one of the prettiest things she'd ever seen; but she was filled with nothing but disgust for it.

 _Mayu,_ she breathes out, straining to hear anything beyond the walls around her and finding nothing. _I'm sorry. I wish I could have said goodbye._

She touches the emblem; it flashes, and she's blind, trapped in white that won't fade. She can't see anything through the brightness, and her skin is warm, as if under the sun's rays. Her throat dries, and stinging takes place. It's unbearably hot, and she can't focus on anything. Her thoughts scatter, and she wants _out;_ but there is nothing to guide her, and nowhere to go. No breeze, just purely light and heat.

She clutches her throat and coughs; something about the air tears itself down her throat, making everything painful, and she falls to her knees, wishing for something to drink, anything liquid.

 _Is this how I'll die?_

She thinks of the two who had gone before her, the eldest of their group who had faced their own punishments. Such brave souls to have voluntarily taken the pain upon themselves, to start the cruel betrayals.

She wonders if the others can handle their choice. Can they bear the rest of the 'blessings' on their own?

A chapped smile surfaces. They are all so strong… They can do it, she's sure.

Even her sister, who relied on her for everything, was strong enough to face her own obstacle.

She takes in a deep, painful breath, her pale braids hanging in her face. Her strength is draining away from her.

 _Only six left, and then… Miku is able to save the world she loves so much._

 _I've played my part, so now…_

 _Good luck._

* * *

A/N: This is _unbeta'd._

This fic has given me so much trouble but I still adore it, wah-

To be honest this is so much angst I don't know what I'm writing, but I do seem to enjoy it once I hit my groove. As for y'all? I hope you like it as much as I do.

Written listening to ' _Collar X Malice BGM Premonition', 'Goodbye April Doppel Len English ver', and 'One Punch Man- Opening.'._

(Please don't ask what my music taste is, even I don't know at this point.)

Anyway, thanks for reading this mess of sadness, I'll see you all in the next chapter. :3

Read on~!

~disclaimer~ I own only the joy of being an older sister, and a love of sunlight, nothing more.


	4. Peaceful Darkness

" _Ia?"_

" _Yes, Mayu?"_

" _Um… when we have to take the blessing, will it hurt?"_

 _A ruffling of her hair, and her sister's sunlit smile. "I don't know the answer to that- but I_ _do_ _know one thing. You can face whatever comes. Be strong, Mayu._

" _I know you can do it."_

 **.X.**

Mayu always admired her older sister.

Ia was everything the younger girl wished she could be. She was cool, collected, smart, beautiful. Talented, able to create the most delicious of breads and pastries. She was by far the one who stood out most in their group- or at least, that's how it always felt.

She shone like pure light, and whisked away fear and doubt like they meant nothing. She could win at whatever she chose, love anyone she wanted to have by her side. She was like the picturesque maiden.

To her little sibling, these were all things to strive for. To be considered beautiful and kind, charming and strong. Everything she reached out for, inches from her fingertips.

Ia always was the one to encourage her. Whenever Mayu needed help or was distressed, she would gently tousle her hair and give her a lovely, warm smile. It was because of her that she accepted her feelings towards the sweet shepherd boy, Len, and she had dried her tears when she'd been rejected.

" _Why is love painful?"_ she had asked her sister, leaning into her familiar strong shoulder and blowing her nose into a tissue.

Ia had hugged her and replied, " _Because with love comes pain. Like joy and agony, there are two sides to every coin. The promise we made years ago means that we'll all share in these things together."_

Of course the eldest was right; she always was. The ten of them shared in everything, from loss to happiness.

And then Miku received that _letter,_ and suddenly there was only despair left between them.

Mayu barely remembers the stories about the Messiah she was told when she was a child. Before she and Ia were adopted into Kaito's tiny family- there had only been him, Meiko, Gumi and Gakupo then- she would sit outside and listen to the other few children with bright futures.

The Messiah was the embodiment of hope. Without them, the world would be doomed to apocalypse. The Tower of Ai had to be relit every fifteen years, or chaos would befall the world, and it would end. However, the Messiah would have to receive nine blessings in order to achieve the mercy of God once more.

When their cheerful tealette laughed and spoke of happier days for them, Mayu felt confused. Wouldn't it be such a hard task? Could her friend do it alone? They would certainly go with her for support, but for her to do everything on her own…

Mayu knew she would never have been able to be strong enough to do those things. She still feared the dark and the creatures living within- how could Miku stand so firmly at the tip of this world and face God's wrath herself?

They made a pact. One blessing for each of them. She didn't know why it mattered- wasn't only Miku supposed to have them? Why were they going to take them for their own?

She asked Rin once, when they had stopped for a break and a sip of water. " _Why must we take what should be rightfully hers? Isn't that wrong?"_

The blonde's eyes had darkened, turned sad. She'd offered a tiny smile. " _Because we share in joy and pain- and the blessings are too much pain for her to face without us. It's the only way we can help her, even if there is no joy left."_

Rin's words didn't make sense that day, but when Kaito took the first blessing for himself, she realized why. She knew, when she saw the flash of pain across his face as the doors shut him inside, that those were no such blessings at all. Her heart ached, and she clutched a hand into her bodice, gripping the material tightly.

They were curses. Nine individual punishments, meant for one human girl.

How unfair.

She understood why they were betraying her. Mayu understood that it was wrong, that this wasn't okay, that she was going to lose everyone that she had grown to love. Ia, Len, Rin, Meiko- they would all die because they wanted to save their friend unimaginable pain.

She hated it. She wanted to go home. But she knew she couldn't be childish anymore.

Right after Meiko, she had promised herself that she would be next. She _had_ to take the next blessing, that's what the pact meant, didn't it? Each one of them would disappear.

Why did Ia stop her?

She stood in paralyzing shock when her gentle sister yanked her out of the way, her expression one that her younger sibling had never seen before. The feeling of her fingers through Mayu's hair sent waves of pain ebbing through her, crushing her heart.

She wanted to call out and beg she never leave. She didn't want to see it, couldn't stand it, couldn't _bear_ the thought of her sibling _dying,_ and suddenly her head hurt and she couldn't make herself move-

The doors slammed together, and Ia was gone. Her talented, amazing older sister who had always supported her was gone, and she couldn't be protected from fate any longer.

" _Sorry, dear sister."_

"Stop it! Stop it, what are you doing?!" Miku's slim fingers gripped into Mayu's arms, shaking the shorter girl. Her eyes were wild, full of unshed tears. The horror and dismay etched over her face was terrifying, finalizing. The girl couldn't see any trace of the old tealette. This one was burdened, weighed upon by grief and betrayal. The girl who had so brightly smiled before had now become a shadowed, fearful monster.

"It's me! I'm the Messiah!" she screamed, looking between the remaining six and releasing Mayu. She found purchase next in Gumi's presence, pulling the collar of the poet's shirt, her best friend, the one she trusted the most. "Stop this, it's not right, you can't do this! Why are you taking the blessings?!"

Gumi's cold stare could have frozen its way through the tealette's skull. "Because you can't keep it all for yourself. We won't let you."

A shiver raced its way down Mayu's spine, and the burning desire to run away befell her- but not from the tower. No, she couldn't do that, after her sister had already sacrificed herself.

She would run straight into the embrace of the next blessing.

Footsteps echoing, the light-haired girl flew from the group, reaching the doorway of the next blessing with speed. It cracked open, revealing a deeply colored, opaque blessing that vividly reminded her of her fears. Its purple glow barely illuminated the room, and she didn't dare wait for anyone to stop her.

Her sister had already done what she was meant to do- and now it was her turn to fulfill her part.

She stomped up to the blessing, letting the doors slam behind her and click into place, not wanting to look back.

This way, would she also be with Ia?

She practically embraced the floating punishment, dreaming of returning to her sister's side. It glowed a bit brighter, then every light went out, and Mayu fell forward, stumbling into where the pedestal had just been.

It's completely black. She could feel the shadows creeping over her skin. In her terror she yelled out, fearing the unknown around her. Anything could be there. Spirits or monsters, those possessing claws and teeth and wanted her blood. There could also be nothing, nothing, _nothing_ but herself here, trapped in the dark.

She staggered about, trying to find anything to touch, to guide her, but it proved fruitless. Her eyes adjusted but still saw emptiness. Was there really not anything here?

No… there were. Dark creatures, in her peripheral, in front of her, behind her, she could _sense_ them.

Ia's name ripped its way from her throat, and she was answered with nothing. Her hands clasped at her chest, her nails digging deep into the skin of her palms and tearing it, bleeding, but she couldn't even see that.

Why? _Why?_

 _Someone, save me!_

Her heart was ice cold; she couldn't breathe, wouldn't, afraid to see eyes in the darkness, imagining sharp talons tearing into her skin. Her head hurt, the world was spinning but at the same time she felt everything had come to a dead halt.

 _Ia! Help me!_

Her cries were lost to the void, and she had only her tears to comfort her. In her mind she imagined the brightness of the outside, the love of her friends who were pulled apart by the Messiah's destiny.

Someone _save her_ she hates the dark she misses her family she wants to be held she wants to see her sister and Len and Miku and be able to see everyone's smiles and-

Why is everything gone?! Why can't she see?

 _Don't leave me alone! They'll kill me! I don't know what's real here!_

 _I'm going to go insane!_

* * *

A/N: This is _Unbeta'd._

4/10 down. _A_ nd we bring in some good ole sibling feels to get the ball rolling.

I've written 7/10 chapters for this. And I can absolutely promise last chapter will be far too long, believe me. I can feel it within. For now, I hope you're enjoying these tidbits and the story as it unfolds. I love writing everyone's perspectives, but Gakupo and Luka have been the hardest... ;-;

Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point, and I'll see you in my next update. This was written while listening to _'Duakoil', 'Goodbye April Doppel',_ and _'Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI.'_

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own only a fear of what lies in the dark and of losing my siblings, nothing more.


	5. Trembling Ground

A long time ago, Gakupo learned of loss.

He had a family once. They were strong believers in God and the power he held over the world, and he was raised with a hefty faith of his own. Though it differed from theirs just slightly, he couldn't say he worshipped God or hated him. It was neutral; instead he believed that something was there to protect his loved ones.

That faith was severely shaken when his parents were struck down for choosing belief instead of being herded like sheep into a circle of those who deemed God worthless. They were killed before his eyes. His clothes were spattered with their blood, and his mind was filled with never-ceasing replays of that scene.

That which he had treasured was torn from him, and he was left alone- until he met a lovely pink-headed girl who travelled with him for a year, then a boy with blue hair and a brunette who welcomed them, and began the tight family they later became.

He never forgot the memories of his parent's deaths. They stayed with him, and haunted his dreams. He vowed that day that he wouldn't ever let the same thing happen to anyone else he loved. He would save them from that wretched fate. He couldn't let them be murdered in front of him.

Unfortunately for him, that vow was broken in little more than a few years.

He grew closer with Luka, his companion whose past still was an enigma, and befriended eight others. They were all different in their own special ways, and he adored that fact. To the younger ones- Mayu, Miku, Len and Rin- he became a big brother figure, guiding them, and to the eldest few he was a steady source of positivity and reason. He made it a mission to be their support, and give them a shoulder to rely upon. He helped Kaito take care of their small group, learned the beauty of poetry from Gumi, appreciated Rin's usual optimism. He kept them together, and they did the same for him.

They were all such a wonderful family.

Then the prophecy came along, and declared the silly, gentle Miku as the next Messiah.

He was immediately against it. For once in his life, he couldn't maintain composure, because it wasn't _right._ She had a future ahead of her, she had _everything_ to look forward to.

His soul was stung by the beautiful rose of fate's sharp thorns once again.

Later, Kaito came to him. The blue-haired man who usually seemed cool and on top of things, was severely troubled. Whenever he was unsure of the right decision, he asked Gakupo's advice- and that's what he did. With a solemn, serious expression, he told the monk exactly what he was thinking.

" _We can't let her take on the blessings alone. We vowed years ago we would share in her joy, and her pain, which is why I want to ask everyone something incredibly selfish. I want to save Miku from such torment, and to do that… we will have to take away the blessings."_

He did try to talk Kaito out of it. He told him it would hurt her, that she would be broken apart before she reached the top. To stage such betrayal, to steal away the hope she clings to, would be a crushing sin for them all.

Yet he knew that they'd do it. Because they loved each other, and because they protected one another. Not a single person would protest, at least not publicly. They would all simply agree, and accept it.

The extent that their family went for those they loved even touched upon death itself.

Uncertain how else to cope, Gakupo went to Luka and talked to her about it. The ever-mature pinkette listened to his problems.

" _I've never seen you so frustrated," she had remarked, leaning on her hand beside him and gazing at him, her sky blue eyes darkened. Whenever he worried, she worried as well. He always admired how much she cared for him._

" _I don't want to see them die like this, Luka. I've seen so much tragedy alone, and with you, that to do this seems like a slap in the face." He'd buried his face in his arms, peering at her over the sleeves of his robe. "And yet, you seem so accepting."_

" _That is because I know I can't change what's already been chosen for us." He hadn't missed the note of sorrow tinged in her tone, or the wistful look on her face. "This world's well-being rides on Miku's shoulders. I know her well enough to know that she won't stay back to watch it plummet into chaos. She will take the strenuous journey to the Tower of AI. If, by my voluntary betrayal, she can face God and ask he give peace to this world once more, I will."_

" _Are you really fine with that?" He had stared into her lovely eyes, and felt his hope chip away with her words._

" _In the end, it's the only way."_

Without faith in another option, he resigned himself to the only thing he had; his own steady nature. When his other friends reeled at being asked to 'betray' Miku, he gave them comfort, and in turn he reassured himself.

 _This is the only way._

Even with those words, and Luka's presence at his side, he felt hollow. With every step toward the Tower of Ai, and every rock and tree that passed by, he felt hopeless. He couldn't see the beauty in the nature he once adored anymore. The world that seemed beautiful when they had been oblivious to destiny now seemed decaying, black and white instead of colorful and brilliant.

"Will all of you do this to me…?" Miku cried, once Mayu had run off to take the blessing after her sister's. The final five beside the Messiah herself stood gravely, watching her weep, none making a move to reassure her. There's wasn't anything left to be said, nothing left for her. They could only continue on the path they've chosen, which lay barren and rocky before them.

He saw the toll their betrayal took on the tealette. Her expression was desolate, her cries wrenching at his soul, and he prayed for forgiveness, and that she had the strength once this was over to continue to her final step.

But first, he had to take his own.

He met the eyes of the few remaining individuals, and at that moment Miku took determined strides towards the next blessing, the lifeless torch in her hand stark and tight in her grip.

"I- I won't let you." Her gaze was cool silver steel; liquid sorrow. Before the next room she planted her thin frame, feet splayed, hands in the air on either side of her. Her eyebrows furrowed, she shook her head and declared, "I won't let you do this anymore!"

"You don't have a choice, Miku." His own voice echoed, and she stared at him. She, who he had treated as a younger sister and a smart pupil whom he had taught, looked at him like he was nothing less than a monster who had entered her sight.

In a way, it wasn't far off from how he felt.

"Gakupo, please… not you too." Disbelief resounded from her voice. "Please… not you."

Without hesitation he stepped forward, walking close enough to see her trembling behind the facade she threw up. He stopped only a moment.

"You didn't think we would just let you take these blessings as your own, did you?" he murmured, his tone dropping octaves so only she could hear. She stiffened. "How foolish."

He brushed by her, and she said not a word as he entered the room with the earthy, pendant embossed blessing within. He turned to face them all, and he rested only on Luka. Her rose-colored cheeks were bone white, and her eyes were not the loving blue he knew so well, but a storm gray, haunted.

How he'd miss her, the woman he had loved so unconditionally; and how he'd regret his silence in the afterlife.

He threw a laugh into the stifling air. "May the powers of this world have mercy on you," he intoned, and anyone who knew nothing would have thought the words directed to Miku. But in reality, he meant the friends who stood behind her, each of them having seen too much tragedy in their lives, who would now become their own type of sorrow.

The doors shut, and he was given the peacefulness of silence that rang loud in his ears.

He heaved a sigh that vibrated through his entire body, and quietly issued a prayer that they all would be given quick punishments before activating the atonement symbol, closing his eyes and resigning himself.

He really did wish that the powers that existed, that the God he had stupidly given his faith to, would have been kind enough to save them without so many innocent sacrifices. Or perhaps, because they wanted a beautiful paradise to exist as their world, this was their just punishment.

The ground rumbled beneath him, tossing the purple-headed man off balance easily. He couldn't keep steady equilibrium, and clung to the pedestal. He felt the symbol burning within his skin, hot and searing his soul from inside himself.

The floor beneath him cracked apart with a yawning roar, and he found himself falling. He clawed at the edge, but there was little purchase to find on the smoothly polished stone. A scream unfit for a man burst from his throat, his fear caving through his resolve. Below was only black void, perhaps an endless drop, or a crushing demise. The atonement he had chosen awaited him.

 _Damn…_ He felt his fingers slipping away, and inhaled deeply, thinking of Luka, of the strength in the eyes of his allies when they agreed to do this.

They were his strength, and he would place his faith in them from here on.

 _Thank you, for being my own constant when I had nothing._

He let a loose chuckle escape his chapped lips, and released his hastily fading grip on the edge of the rift, allowing the earth to swallow him.


	6. Rumble of Thunder

She'd read so many poems in her lifetime.

Her heart had been swept away with the emotional tides of so many works of art, those made with love and loss in mind, or darkness and light. Polar opposites, the beauty of the world, sweetness of parenthood, romance and mystery, the many faces of friendship- each poem had a shard of someone's soul inside them.

Gumi wanted, if nothing else, to write her own soul into red threaded words, and leave them behind for more generations to love. If she could be remembered for creating something worthy of her own legacy, she would never stop trying to accomplish that feat.

Poetry, like sweet music, flowing from the fingertips to parchment. Scenery and emotions displayed plainly for all to see, in bittersweet verses.

If she were to read a poem based on her own destiny, it would be a tragic yet beautifully fitting piece.

Gumi well knew the tales of the Messiah, of their never ending quest for peace. She'd read poem after poem about their journeys, yellowed parchment that had seen better days depicting the rollercoaster of emotions they felt. Those who knew what they were to face, and those that didn't. Songs and rhythmic tales weaving life after life into the bloodstained tapestry of destiny.

She didn't want to see that fate bestowed on anyone she knew, believed it wouldn't; but that was a beautiful misconception she held on to until it was ripped apart.

 _Miku._ That girl, who they found and befriended years ago, was her best friend. They were one of the closest bonds in the group, more like sisters than just friends. They spent days upon days together. Miku called the greenette her favorite clothes model, and Gumi loved to read off new poems. The other girl always seemed to enjoy the quest days the spent, the pretty verses of poetry filling the air and the familiar rustle of fabric being modified.

Those days were like pretty fantasies in themselves, meant to be enjoyed for a short time before being brought back to the stark, cold reality.

" _I- It's me! I'm the next Messiah!"_

Gumi had forced her smile as the tealette bounced around her that day, her expression dazzlingly happy.

" _This is the highest honor to have, Gumi. I'm going to save the world, and we'll be able to live happily again, y'know? Without the threat of destruction hanging above our heads. I'll make everyone proud. I can't wait."_

Why? Why _her?_ Why the cheeriest, most enthusiastic one of the group, the sweetest part of it, the one who motivated the others?

Why couldn't Gumi take her place? At least then she'd be content with the decision.

Instead, her friend's name would be sung along with every other Messiah's who lost their life in a tragic, sorrowful melody. She couldn't bear that.

That night, before they set off on the journey to the Tower of Ai, she visited the tealette and asked her if she was really happy about becoming the Messiah.

" _Is this something you really want?" Gumi said, her arms folded under her chest stiffly._

 _Miku, wandering around gathering necessities for the trip, turned around to smile, her youthful face glowing. "Of course. I mean… this is special. I'm the only one who can do it, right?"_

" _But… is it worth it? Saving this world?" The question was bitter, and her friend seemed surprised._

" _Absolutely. Everyone I love lives in it. I know I'll face many hardships during the trip and while accepting the blessings, but in the end it will be worth it to let everyone have wonderful lives again. Maybe even someday soon we can appease to God himself, and restore the world's balance forever. Wouldn't that be amazing?" The dreamy look on her face couldn't be denied. She was picturing a perfect world again, like they'd talked about late at night when they were children._

 _Gumi didn't believe in the existence of that world anymore._

" _I'm also really glad everyone's going with me!" Miku told her then, walking over and taking her hands, squeezing them warmly between her own. "Having the support of all them will give me the strength I need to face anything. No matter what happens, as long as I have each of you with me, then I won't have to worry about anything."_

 _Her heart split into small, irreparable shards, and the greenette couldn't look her in the eye anymore._

" _What happens if at some point… you don't have us beside you anymore? Would you still be able to press on?" she whispered, afraid to ask. Afraid of the answer._

 _Hurt flashed across the pretty girl's face, and she let out a startled laugh._

" _...I would. If, for some reason, we were separated, I would still do it. For all of you, as well as every innocent person living here. Even if I lost all of you, your memory would still keep me going, perhaps with even more determination."_

 _She'd ruffled her older friend's hair then, shaking her head. "Don't say those things, though. Nothing will happen. I'll help keep you safe! Besides, we share in joy and pain, remember? Together, nothing can stop us."_

 _Gumi could only nod and offer her fakest smile._

" _Right… We will always share joy and pain. No matter what."_

 _(Even if that meant dying for one another.)_

That conversation echoed in her head as she watched Miku's breakdown in the middle of the Tower of Ai. She found herself comparing her tear-streaked expression to the one of determination and hope she had worn when they first arrived, her frame outlined in the deepest shade of sunset gold. Now she's shrouded in darkness, lonely and afraid, and slowly turning hollow.

If Gumi had more time, she would have written a beautiful poem about the light and dark opposites warring within the Messiah- but the clock ticked on, and she had no more time to stay behind anymore.

Her turn had finally come.

She took a minute to examine the final faces- Luka, Rin and Len. The last remaining members of their group. Not a single smile, not a hint of happiness. Solemn, grave- sad. Rin's hands are clenched at her sides, and Len's are wrapped stiffly around his crook, as if using it to defend himself from the shadows. Luka meets her gaze, and she can feel the message hidden there; _go._

None of them wanted this fate. Not a single one of them wanted to become traitors in Miku's eyes, and lose their humanity to the will of a vengeful God's atonements.

But, in the end, there was never a choice given to them. All they had was the will and the ability to go through with it.

A family, even stained in despair.

Gumi took that first step forward, her footsteps echoing as she approached the next door. She was about to enter when a hand gripped her arm, iron-tight.

"Don't." Miku said in a voice long broken. "Gumi, don't do this."

The greenette couldn't meet her eyes. If she did, then her friend would instantly see right through her. They knew each other well; it would be like reading an open book.

 _If I beg forgiveness someday, will that ever be enough?_

She ripped her arm away, aiming a distasteful glare at the girl beside her. Years of chatting, getting to know one another, becoming close, spending their childhood together- written on the disbelieving and sad face of the tealette. Their own stories interwoven together laid bare.

All of it vanishing bit by bit, and being dyed in red and black.

"From the start, we never planned to give you the blessings." Her tone was cool, collected, unlike the sea of emotions crashing within her heart. "' _Sharing_ ' your joy and pain? This is one thing we will never share with you."

She turned away, and Miku made no move to stop her; that may have been what hurt the most.

When she stood beside the pedestal and gazed out, she opened her book of poetry, filled with her personal memories written verse by verse. Everything she was, everything she had, stored within the book she would take with her in atonement.

"I wrote a little something specifically for this moment," she told the rest gathered there, resounding through the room crackling with electricity. "A haiku, before we separate."

In a voice far stronger than herself, she smiled at them and spoke.

" _Our voices combine_

 _in traitorous melody,  
We take joy and pain._"

The slam of the stone doors closing echoed in her ears within the ensuing quiet.

Almost instantly the room grew dark, full of foreboding shadow. It felt like she'd stepped into her own heart.

Focusing on the task at hand, she dare not think about the expression on Miku's face as she was deserted by her best friend, or about what she'd just done. She knew she couldn't think about it, because it would break her apart.

Instead, she had to press on. For Miku, and the others. For their sakes, she had to continue.

The emblem gleamed a white gold, written over in zigzagged mockery of lightning, and she placed her hand over it. Even then intrigue won out over fear. Thousands of words came to mind for the ethereal beauty of it, but her poetry writing had long since come to a close. She could only enjoy its presence a short second.

Tingles raced up her arm as she came into contact with it. Instantly fear struck her, and she became immobile, unable to move a single muscle.

Her thoughts, however, still ran rampant. Once again her friend's faces came to mind, and she prayed that they safely made it through to the end. They were so close now to the end of their suffering.

Without warning a flash entered the room, and sizzling heat boiled her bloodstream as she was encased in its brilliance. The most intense burning sensation she'd ever felt ran through her, tingly and impossibly painful. She'd have screamed if she weren't unable to speak.

 _This is… a fitting death, isn't it?_ Killed by elusive lightning, quick and agonizing.

Her gratitude that it was she and not Miku who undertook it is immense, and she allowed herself to let go, succumbing to the blazing, thrumming heat.

 _A beautifully tragic end._

* * *

A/N: This is _unbeta'd._

And here we have Gumi, who was one of the toughest chapters for me to write for some reason. Gumi and Luka were the most difficult, though I don't know why that is.

Anyway, I realized we're halfway through! I'm so happy! And my status; nearly done writing the story, too. Thank goodness.

(BTW It took me 2 days to write that haiku, poetry is not my strongsuit wh00ps-)

I've enjoyed this journey so far, and I'm really looking forward to the conclusion and knowing what you all think. It always means the world to me when I know I've done well. Thank you so much for the support so far!

Written listening to **'BMATTOA', 'Donut Hole',** and ' **Night of Passing'.**

Thanks for keeping up so far!

Read on~!

~disclaimer~ I own nothing but the worry of being hit with lightning and an appreciation for poetry.


	7. Rondo of Whirlwind

Luka didn't mind being admired.

In a world where luxuries are scarce, she brought a simple form of entertainment. A talent of hers she discovered, trying to make her friends cheer up.

She learned how to dance. Swift, graceful twirls, gentle arcs, a picture of beauty. She felt blessed to be able to spin herself with such poise that it drew attention. She felt _special,_ dancing for her friends and herself. Chose to pursue it at the pressure from her family, saying she would do well to do what she loved.

(In a world surrounded in shadow, a little beauty goes quite a ways.)

It became her place to fit in. While Ia and Mayu had cooking, or Rin and Len were shepherds, or Miku a seamstress, _she_ became what she adored most. Someone worthy of being seen.

Her place in the group was as a big sister, however. She took over as the mature, intelligent one. Her knowledge saved them many times, protected them in her own way. Luka was simply happy being able to contribute in her own way. They were her _family;_ the ones who mattered most in her world. They were everything.

After losing everything to war, she was alone. Meeting everyone- Gakupo, Kaito, Gumi, those who also felt her pain- she didn't feel the yawning loneliness of not having a place to belong. She always felt at home with them. She was allowed her own share of joy along with the aching thrum of sadness.

Until one day… Her home was ripped out from underneath her, encasing everything she'd known in sorrow.

Miku became the Messiah. This came as a shock to everyone, a ripple effect running them all through with individual shards of pain. Yet they all shared the same thoughts.

 _She doesn't know._

No one had the will to tell her, and later that became important. Her enthusiasm kept up the team's morale, and gradually they realized that this was how it should be. The only way it _could_ be. No amount of talk would change the tealette's mind once she was dead set on fulfilling her destiny, and they knew it.

So the remaining nine made a pact. Vowed to protect her from God's masked atonements, no matter the cost.

Luka, however, refused to simply accept their new fate.

In the short days that followed, she scoured her large collection of books for information on the prophecy, finding legends, stories, tidbits of facts, poems from Gumi. Anything she could find to prepare herself and her friends, a loophole in the fabric of the prophecy.

Most tales of the previous Messiahs were unfinished. Some were self written by the chosen ones themselves, whereas others were of those who stood by and watched them submit themselves to nine punishments.

 _Such greed,_ she felt, thumbing through the pages. _This world is full of so much greed and selfishness._

She learned truly little, but there was one bit of information that caught her eye and stayed with her. The only real find she had caught during her hours of perusing books; a dust-laden tome telling the story of the Messiah right before Miku, written by the girl herself and somehow preserved after being found thrown from the top of the tower.

Her name was Lily. She was once an author of fantasy novels, and was gaining quite a lot of popularity. She was bright, cheerful in her entries, up until the end. Her dreams were coming true, until the day she received the message stating she was the Messiah. Having no one but herself to travel alongside, she instead vowed to document her journey, to inform others of what she faced.

Luka spent an entire night reading the fading pages. The journey took a week to complete, and was full of strenuous bumps along the road, cold nights, limited food. Yet this girl, alone, persevered. Determined to finish and find peace at the top of the Tower of Ai, no matter what that entailed. _The reason for my existence,_ she wrote.

As she faced the blessings, her entries became less and less positive. She went through the definition of hell. The things she wrote horrified the pinkette, stunned her into silence. The girl undertook the blessings, and _died._ Over and over, in various, gruesome ways- then she was revived because of her role as Messiah to continue on. Her state of mind declined, and by the last blessing she had nothing left remaining of the girl she was, erratic and fearful and wrecked. She was broken, a shadow of herself. Her last paragraph sealed Luka's resolve, the last shred of her sanity left to color the pages in stark black.

" _I've done it. I've accepted each of those damned atonements, and there's the altar, my last stop- yet why don't I feel happy? Shouldn't I feel triumphant, having faced the biggest obstacles in my path and given the world another fifteen years to thrive? I'm the savior, yet I feel like I've saved nothing. I've only fed the fire that will keep this cycle going. I'm not_ _me_ _anymore. I'll fade into the furthest reaches of time, and someone else will always come to do what I've done, over and over. They'll all suffer like me. They'll all be crushed by God's will. I don't want that. I don't want to know that there will be others who will face this path._

" _Please, don't let them. Make the cycle end. Save them from facing the wrath of our angered deity. Don't let them suffer alone."_

Those words, written by someone who knew exactly what lay ahead, forced Luka to go through with what they had agreed on. Surely they all knew what kind of atonements they faced, but this was _real,_ and she couldn't see past the fact that they were so much worse than she had expected. Without the others, Miku would end up the same way as Lily- a shell of her former self, on the brink of psychosis, with nothing left. There was no way any of them would want her to lose herself that way. Even if, because they weren't Messiahs themselves, they lost their lives taking the brunt of the punishments for her.

That was what family meant to them. That was what _she_ meant to them, what they meant to one another. If it were any of them, they would still repeat it. Over and over, they would repeat the betrayal, in order to protect their beloved family.

That resolve didn't stop their actions from stinging them long after they did them.

Luka watched as one by one, her friends were sealed within rooms filled with the divine blessings. Each of them left with such steeled, willful expressions, as if they had planned this from the very start, as if they were selfish enough to accept them for their own gain. Yet she knew the truth. She watched carefully as they dragged their feet, pushed themselves to keep going, as their hearts broke apart.

They didn't want this.

They loved each other- and here they were, betraying one another. God's wrath truly stood no match to the pain of hurting the only people they trusted. But they had to, fate predicted; this was the only way.

To protect Miku, to save her. To fulfill their own duties.

To bring peace.

None of them knew if this would really change anything. The end of this journey, when they were all trapped with their decisions and all that was left was for Miku to finish it, was unclear. Whether she would still suffer then, they wouldn't be allowed to know. A price for saving her.

But really, what were they saving her from? What have they done instead? Broken her in their own ways, slowly chipped away at her soul. Both seemed too cruel.

When Gumi accepted the Rumble of Thunder, Luka pressed on, determining she go next. She searched the eyes of the final people left behind- Len, Rin, and Miku. That's all that remained of the strong group of ten who set out on the journey in the first place.

Rin stared back at her, her pretty blue eyes desperately hiding tears she wished to shed. Len's mouth set in a grim line, and he said nothing at all- but she could see the pain in his soulful gaze. And Miku…

The fight from before was gone. Any ounce of resistance she had drained away when she watched her best friend walk selfishly into the sixth blessing, her words still echoing the emptying tower. Her teal eyes were very dim, lifeless; cold.

She was irreparably damaged. With every step they took further into the betrayal, the less she knew how to react. She offered nothing; her voice was long since drawn hoarse from screaming at them, from pleading. Her hands were clenched white into her skirt, and her skin was icy pale.

In that moment, Luka wished she could hug her and tell her things would be alright- but that time had already passed, and those words would be nothing but more lies. She couldn't bring herself to add to Miku's current pain.

So she did the only thing she knew to do- finish what the others had started.

The pinkette approached the next blessing, the doors opening to her and blasting a gust of cool, powerful air in her direction as it revealed the bluish-green emblem embossed with a wind sign within. Like the others, it shone brightly, innocent in appearance but deadly to touch.

Her fate; the Rondo of Whirlwind.

Inhaling sharply, she spun around, her grace aiding her as she danced within, to the pedestal the blessing sat upon. Her eyes found the three waiting outside.

Such sadness written there. Her heart felt cut apart.

"...I'll be waiting," she murmured, nearly inaudible, and flashed her best smile at them as she was closed within the dark room. The air was chilly, foreign, foreboding.

She longed for the times she spent in the warmth of her friend's presences.

 _If only there had been another way._

Yet, she'd somehow made peace with herself. This was the one option they had. At least she had all the memories from before to look back on, when death came for her.

Lightly grazing the blessing, she felt it immediately respond, growing brighter and beginning to spin. Faster and faster, creating such a strong wind that she backed up to create space- but trapped in such a tiny room, she had nowhere to go. She could only face the growing hurricane before her, the air stinging every part of her exposed to it, cutting, biting into her skin like she was nothing but paper.

A fitting atonement for her own betrayal, perhaps.

Everything became painful, and she felt herself being sucked into it, into the spinning cyclone of death. She realized that this inner fear, the pain and suffering- so many others must have faced this on their own. There was no one for them, no help, no support. They were forced to endure this kind of agony over and over, alone.

For her, she knew she wasn't alone. She had the souls of every single one of her friends by her side.

 _We share in joy and pain,_ she echoed within, stepping into the calling blessing that whispered her name as she allowed herself to be swept away. Even as sharp, angry wind cut through her like knives, she felt no remorse.

 _I hope that we are reborn one day. To be a family, in a world that needs no sacrifice to be happy._

 _Until then, I will protect you all until my soul finds rest._

* * *

A/N: This is _unbeta'd.  
_

I wrote this thinking 'let's put some nice background into it', and that's where the previous Messiah bit comes in. I wanted to fill in some plot there, as I just- i dunno. Felt the need, I guess. Felt like it would seem fitting if there were some sorts of documentation on previous Messiahs. All of it is my background/made up by me, since I'm writing this solely with the PV and the lyrics. I'm not particularly sure about the canonical bits, but I do hope it's a worthy enough tidbit.

(As to why Miku was absolutely oblivious to the truth about Messiahs all this time? We're gonna go with old adage 'ignorance is bliss'.)

Anyway, three more chapters left to go, everyone. Sorry my updates are extremely sporadic, but I hope they're worth the wait!

I wrote this listening to ' **BMATTOA', 'Night of Passing', 'Pinko Stick Luv'** , annnd **Donut Hole.**

Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Read on~.

~Disclaimer~ I own only tragic demises and a love of fantasy novels, nothing more.


	8. Garden of Silver Snow

To Rin, her family mattered more than anything else.

In this tragic world that demanded so much for peace, she believed in enjoying everything to its fullest. Memorizing everything and never forgetting a single happy moment, showing her affection, always, _always,_ smiling when things became hard. She was the cheerful, optimistic one. She believed in the idea of true peace and a never-ending calm to the chaos that had threatened the world for years. She was the backbone, the encouragement, the one on the sidelines who cheered on the rest.

It was she, who made them all believe in a wonderful fantasy made of glass.

And it was her that felt the fullest brunt of the pain when it was shattered before her very eyes.

Years before, she was alone. The only person she trusted was Len, her darling younger brother who swore he would protect her. She fought for them, did everything she could so they would survive in a life that required only the fittest. Dirtied orphans whose family was long dead, nothing more than urchins who stole food and thrived in shadow.

She was no more than four years old when she saw her first dead body, lifeless, cold, blank. Like a bloody shell of what a person once was.

Just that was _enough._

Even at a young age, Rin knew that nothing was as perfect as it looked. Humanity stood at stalemate with God himself; one could not be without the other, without becoming _obsolete_. She watched people fight over which was the winning side. Was it God? Was it humanity? There was no clear answer- only opinions inflicted either by words or by force.

Yet she believed. In order to stay strong for Len, to keep him safe, to lift his spirits. To keep them both alive and well and able to keep moving on, she chose to believe in the possibility of eternal peace. That was the only option that could exist for them- that some day, they would enter the final period of serenity.

There would be no more Messiahs, no more Tower of Ai; everything would exist in harmony rather than discord.

When the kind bluenet, Kaito, found them and asked them to become part of his family, she had almost hesitated. She fretted over what was the right answer. Could they be as cruel as those that had ripped them away from their parents? Could they possibly be people they could trust?

It was Len that convinced her to _try._ His wide blue eyes, the hungry look on his face- they told her everything she needed to know.

In order to do what was right for him, her precious and only brother, she would accept the help of strangers.

The decision she made that day turned out to be the best- and worst- choice she would ever make.

Fast forward years later, where she's settled into the family that grew along with them. The people she once named strangers she began to know inside and out, befriended, learned to love. They were the ones who helped her keep putting hope into her wish of a brighter world. The only people Rin truly felt she could trust.

They were the ones she couldn't live without. She admired them, for their stories and pasts, for their strength to persevere- and grew in her own way, becoming stronger herself.

To protect Len, she matured- and they were finally _happy._ It felt like the peace they had sought was finally within their fingertips, close enough to take for themselves and treasure. She could live a life that wasn't pained, where the days were filled with her friends' laughter and their presence, their smiling faces, the bright sunshine and the starry nights and soft comfort. Everything she _wanted._

Destroyed.

Crashing, burning, like a spark flickering out- that's how she felt when they found out their last member of the family had become chosen for position of Messiah. Her heart had sunk into the depths of hell itself.

It couldn't be happening. There had to be a mistake.

Not them. Anyone but _them._

Overnight, her family became threatened, and there was nothing she could do to change the course destiny had set them upon.

She knew all too well the reality of the situation. Years of hearing hand-me-down stories about the previous Messiahs had forewarned her of what would come next.

Rin balked at the thought of seeing Miku like she had seen the man from her childhood, prone against the unyielding dirt of a road flecked in his blood, eyes wide and staring, cold, _dead._

 _Dead, deceased, gone-_ she feared death the most, feared its icy grip and the mystery of what awaited after.

When the nine of them gathered to talk about what would be done, she almost downright refused to participate. Dying was _painful,_ it was terrifying and you couldn't ever be fully prepared for when it would come to take you. To willingly step into its hold made her breath seize in her chest, made the world stop spinning and her heartbeat come to a halt.

It was Len that guided her decision to agree.

His determination to protect Miku reminded her of when they were little, traversing dark alleys and scrounging for food. She had begged him to stay hopeful, had kept him safe- and she saw a vision of herself in his eyes, valor blue and powerful, full of courage she hadn't known he had gained.

Just like that, she realized he'd grown up. He wasn't the shivering little boy she had saved from death's bitter grip, that had held her hand as they fled through unforgiving towns. He had matured too when she hadn't paid attention, become a brave man who wanted to save someone he cared about. _So similar_ , she mused.

They really were far too similar.

The will of her younger brother made her see the truth. The honest reality where she knew she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't try to protect Miku, too.

Yet… there was one other thing she feared more than anything else.

Losing her one and only brother, her flesh and blood. The boy she'd raised, laughed with, spent every waking moment with since they were infants. The fact that she had to accept it, that the years she had spent making sure they survived were to be for naught; a black hole opened in her soul.

Yet, if it he was sure of his own decision, she'd follow him. As his older sister, it was her duty to watch over him. If his wish was to undertake just a fraction of the punishment that faced their friend, then she would as well.

Not even the threat of death would stop her.

She remembers when Miku gave them each their own individual gems, a few years before when they were all beginning to rely on one another, working together, learning to accept themselves. The tealette passed them around in the dimming rays of the sunset, a light smile prominent on her young features.

" _What are these?" Rin had asked, examining the pale red stone in her hand, hanging from a thick black necklace she knew the girl must have made herself, being the aspiring seamstress she was. It caught the glimmering sunlight, shining, thickly crimson and beautiful._

" _Special jewels," Miku replied with enthusiasm as she handed them to each member of their group. "They're fire opals. They'll protect us from danger, and when we feel like we can't keep going, they'll help us stay focused."_

She never forgot the look in her friend's face as she spoke, wistful and kind, gentle as a summer's breeze.

" _These jewels connect us. Whenever we're separated and we feel alone, or we're worried or sad or afraid- just remember that you have this, and we'll always be near to support each other. We'll always be together this way."_

It's this stone she clung to, holding desperately to it like a lifeline when they entered the Tower of Ai that day, when her friends one by one betrayed Miku and stole away the atonements. Labelling themselves traitors before her, they accepted death as if it was inevitable, as if there were no other options.

Which, if they wanted to be honest with themselves, there _weren't_ any other choices.

Her fingers were bone white against the smooth gem's surface, her teeth ground together in panic as they slowly dwindled in numbers, the air growing heavier with each departure.

Watching the people she cherished walk away, and turn into beings she couldn't bear to face, made it all come crashing down on her like bricks. Everyone she loved was leaving, vanishing, _dying._

The ultimate form of protection; self-sacrifice.

They were so brave. No one backed down or ran, or spilled the truth to the very person they tried to spare. With stolen faces and heavy hearts, they walked straight into the waiting grasp of God's punishments.

Every time a door slammed shut, pain coursed through her chest as she faced the truth that she would never, ever see them again. Once they stepped inside, they would be gone forever. Her loved ones, forced to undertake someone else's agony to save them.

Then… there was only three. In the still air of the Tower's eighth floor, she stood with Len and Miku, the final three left of a once-strong group of ten. The rest had done their part, some with smiles, some with loathing- but they honored their promises.

Now she had to do the same.

In silence Miku stood by, watching her and Len as they faced the opening of the next blessing, an icy breeze emanating from the light blue symbol inside. There was no trace of anger left, only despair. Watching her friends deceive her like that must have hurt her deeply, the blonde girl thought. Seeing them betray her before her very eyes- it must have hurt so much.

Rin looked at the two, her eyes focusing on Len. His jaw was set, his no-longer childish features tense as he stared ahead, where they were to separate. The last two, the tragic siblings.

She didn't want to be torn apart from him, feared it- losing him was a fate worse than death itself. She wanted to be by his side forever, to watch him grow up and become an adult, happy, always smiling.

All she wanted was to take care of him. She loved him the most, treasured the memories of the years together, a happy family. If there was anyone she couldn't watch walk away from her, it was Len.

So she wouldn't. She refused to let him take away her duty as big sister.

One last time, she would protect him.

Pushing him out of the way, her palm flat against his chest as she shoved Len to the side (gently, not nearly as rough as those from before who had callously tossed Miku away like a ragdoll.) her heart ached, stung; she couldn't see his face, didn't want to.

Head down, she strode into the gleaming blue glow of the blessing.

" _Rin_! Stop, Rin!"

Her body froze. _Len's_ voice, his horror and fear and disbelief echoing through her mind like a broken lullaby.

It stung, like she was tearing her own heart out of her chest. She didn't want to face him, wanted to flee the inevitable and rescue the only friends she had left, the only _family_ that she had come to know.

But she couldn't, and the harsh truth burned under her skin like acid.

She spun around, seeing his hand stretched out to catch her, to make her wait and let him go first (or, perhaps, if she let herself dream in fantasy, to make them run from the black fate of the tower with Miku, to end the suffering no matter the cost.)

Never, never, _never_ would she let him take her place.

"Rin!" His voice tore through her, ripped into her resolve like an unforgiving claw, shredding her willpower.

She couldn't hold back the tears. They welled like unwanted crystals she forced herself to keep hidden just long enough to say goodbye. The others had successfully accepted their blessings without weeping- she had to be strong enough to do the same.

With blurred vision, she faced her one and only brother, and the girl she'd called family for years. Both looked back at her with wide eyes and dread. Len started to speak, tried to convince her to stop- but she silenced him with a single glance.

 _I'm so sorry._

Rin forced a wide smile, feeling the tower tremble as it threatened to shut her inside forever.

"I'll see you soon," she found herself saying with enthusiasm, her eyes trained on Len's.

Was he about to cry, too?

Just like that, her world became far darker. The door clattered to a close, sealing with finality that echoed long after they were separated. Only then did she allow her tears to drip down her face, gleaming under the light of the mystic atonement.

 _Goodbye._

The pain she felt as she reached for the blessing embossed in frost was unmatched by anything she'd ever felt before. It was yearning, dark, searing.

The sharp agony of losing the ones she wanted with all her heart to be safe from harm rang true inside her, blistering and destructive. Any atonement God intended for her could never hold a candle to it.

As she triggered the blessing, she felt the air temperature drop, further and further, until her breath came out in icy puffs. The freezing sting against her skin worsened slowly, inching its way through her center and chilling even the core of her bones.

Like death itself. Chilling and white and lifeless, _merciless_. Her body rejected the cold, tried to fight against it as the room filled with white haze, but there was nothing she could do but endure as it grew colder.

Her mind filled with memories of warmer times, when she had basked in the sunlight and played with Len as children, as she learned how to cook from Ia and was tutored by Gakupo. Times when it felt like maybe peace had found them, that they had found a true sanctuary.

Yet here she was, burning frost draining her of life until she couldn't move, for the sake of bringing the very peace she had sought after.

Through her stinging eyes, Rin realized that the room had changed. She knelt within soft snow, in a garden of white flowers that seemed impervious to cold. Perhaps her mind played tricks on her thanks to the frost ending her normal thought processes, and she really saw nothing at all; but in this garden, she saw Len waiting for her, reaching out to her with a loving smile on his face. Behind him, she saw everyone else that had been left behind- her friends, her _family._

Her weakened body didn't want to move, but pure force of will dragged her toward him, toward the waiting group that called her name. And she smiled back, happily, despite the action freezing into her expression permanently.

 _If we can be together, no matter what… please._

 _Please, grant me this wish._

The last thing she felt was the inviting warmth of his fingertips.

* * *

A/N: This is **unbeta'd.**

So I have to say, this chapter and the next two are gonna be pretty long I'm sorry, this was not my initial intention, but the chapters kind of spiraled out of my hand and did whatever they wanted. My apologies- but more for you to read, I guess.

Now I feel the need to warn you, the next chapter will contain _implied one-sided incest,_ so if you're not kosher there's your heads up. It will be contained to that one chapter and have no real significance to the final installment.

Anyway, this was written to 'Jekyll & Hyde', 'BMATTOA', and 'Tsumi no Namae'.

Thanks for reading to this point- we're 3/4ths of the way through, everyone! Let's charge toward the end!

Read on~.

~Disclaimer~ I own nothing but platonic sibling love and a chilled soul, nothing more.


	9. Fetal Movement of Magma

" _Rinny-!"_

 _A rustle of movement, arms encircling the slightly older girl's waist. A small stumble, a gasp._

" _Ahhh, careful, Len! I almost fell!"_

 _A brilliant smile, and the scent of oranges. Len loved the sweet citrus aroma that followed her everywhere._

" _Sorry sorry, sis! But you know I love you!"_

 _Childish happiness even in the dark, peeking through with sunlight brightness to color the black depths._

 _A light laugh._

" _I love you too, Len. Always and forever!"_

 _Always and forever_ _._

 _He would love her, too. Always_ _her_ _, for eternity, more than anything._

 _Len loved his big sister more than anyone else ever could._

 **.x.X.x.**

Growing up in harsh reality was quick to teach Len many lessons of life.

The black cold of empty alleys, the nauseating smell of food that had been in the garbage too long, the angry and cruel people who would spare no beggar a single cent- these were what he faced. In the midst of an unforgiving world that was miles from perfect, he was forced to understand life's truth.

No matter how ideal it seemed, how flawless and beautiful the 'world' they lived in portrayed itself, it was nothing more than a shell. It was a place full of darkness, full of shadows and hurtful souls and cutting emotions. It was no such thing as 'blessed', like it should have been.

It made him hate them. Those that had brought God's wrath upon them, taken his and Rin's parents, made them into dirtied, tainted orphans with no future. He hated them all, loathed their existences, envied them their luxury and happiness.

How unfair that those who didn't deserve it, were allowed to have the most.

Yet, the reason why he held on- why he learned to _smile,_ to bear with whatever hardships came his way, was because of _her._

His sweet, enthusiastic, strong sister.

Rin was always by his side. When he had no one, there was always her presence to guide him. She took care of him like she was his mother, yet became his best friend. He needed her, and he liked to think she needed him, too. When she fought to keep them going, he fought alongside her, determined to not let her efforts be in vain.

She chose to believe in a world filled with happiness, lying in wait for them.

He, in turn, chose to believe in her.

They found, despite all odds, a group they could call their own. Though at first he and his sister both seemed afraid of them, of being betrayed- it soon proved to be misplaced distrust. They eased into being what they had sorely lacked; a real family. The strangers who had at first earned his ire for approaching his sister soon became loyal allies, even friends.

Finally, he could see Rin smile without there being an underlying layer of sadness.

Years went on. They aged, became more mature, stronger. The ten of them strengthened one another, grew into new selves- and one day he found himself glancing into a mirror and seeing someone else's reflection.

He barely recognized himself. He had changed from the scrawny, wispy child who had held Rin's hand like a kicked puppy, into a slender, well-built man. He hadn't seen the toll time had taken on his body- and because of it, he didn't realize she had changed too.

Len started noticing her, the little things that had become different about her he had failed to see before. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the way she walked, the light tinkle of her laugh that reminded him of bell chimes. Little things, to the way her hug had become more rounded out and warm, and not nearly as skin and bones as she had once been. The fiery trail she left when she kissed his cheek and smiled at him, full of affection. The fact that he, for some insane reason, couldn't _stop_ noticing.

It was only a matter of time before he realized that not only did he love his sister- but he was also _in_ love with her.

It was a matter of denial and acceptance. He denied it with every fiber in his being, refused to acknowledge it. He hid it away even from himself, tried not to dwell on the ever-flawed emotions and feelings he held for her. She was his damned _sister._ He loved her like a _sister-_ he repeated the words like a mantra, tried to make them sink in, make them _real_ instead of as flimsy and see-through as the clouds. It was sick, and sad. Len felt like he was standing on the precipice of a great height, waiting for the ground to crumble beneath him and send him tumbling into hell.

Yet, he had no choice but accept what he was. It followed him like a shadow, trailed his every move, burned in his gaze every single time he looked at her. It was impossible to avoid, lingering in his mind when he would catch himself staring at her, admiring her will, her beauty, her optimism. Rin was like the stars- precious, and so very far from his reach.

She had become his light in the darkness- and in his strides to be the same for her, he had instead become the very black he had despised.

Yet to her, he hadn't become any different. She treated him like she treated everyone else, like he was still the same weeping child who hid behind her for safety. She still made herself protect him, care for him as if he still couldn't do it himself.

It _infuriated_ him.

When Miku was chosen for the 'highly-honored' position of Messiah, it was part of the reason why he was quick to agree to the plan Kaito conjured. Sure, he felt awful the tealette was forced to participate in the cruel plan the God had cursed their world with. She was a bubbly, happy girl who didn't realize what it meant, or what lay in store for her. It was a tragedy in itself, seeing her so cheerful about bringing the next bout of calm to the world.

Yet it was Rin, _always Rin,_ that hurt the most.

When hearing the news, she had simply smiled at Miku, shielding her emotions well. He saw through her, saw the fear and sadness and pain resound. It stung him, knowing she'd do anything to help Miku, to fix what had been crushed. After finally finding a place they belonged, with people they trusted- it would be ruined.

He couldn't sit by and watch her suffer like that. Before she would sacrifice herself, he would always be one step ahead.

Never again would he let her bear the brunt of the storm.

As they had listened to Kaito, later that night huddled in his home, he had watched her expression. Her face changed multiple times as he observed, ranging from fear, to horror, to grim determination and sadness. It was the most awful mix he'd ever seen on her delicate features. He wanted to escape, crawl under the ground with her and stay there until the world either saved itself or was destroyed. Anything _else_ besides the turn of events given to them.

It registered, somewhere deep in his mind, that they would go along with the plan. Rin most certainly would. Though she would be terrified, she'd hold onto him and face up to the destinies awaiting them.

Which meant he would follow her, no matter where or what she chose. If she were to pick saving Miku and easing her journey as Messiah, at the cost of her life- he would do the same. He would traverse after her to the end of the world itself if it made her happier.

After he had volunteered himself willing to accept an atonement (with her following quickly after), they were home packing things away for the journey they wouldn't return from and allowing silence to reign. He was carefully avoiding her gaze, avoiding the obvious dread that left the air heavy and difficult to breathe.

" _Len," her voice called him, and like a moth drawn to flame he looked at her. She was standing beside him, having moved without his notice, and her blue eyes were calm despite the internal tundra of emotions she must've been experiencing. Just her proximity made his heartbeat thunder erratically._

" _Yes, dear sister?" he answered coolly, turning away from her again and fixing his gaze on the small bag he was bringing to make himself keep composed._

" _...Are you sure?"_

 _He froze. "Sure about…?"_

" _This." He felt the hesitance in her tone, the uncertainty. "About… the journey. Len, I… If we do this, then we won't…"_

 _When he met her eyes again, he wanted to tug her into his embrace and whisper every reassuring word in his vocabulary. Nothing was enough, nothing_ _nearly_ _enough to face her like this._

 _It was at that moment he realized that not only would they lose their friends- he would also lose_ _her._

 _The instant, yawning gap that opened in his heart was horrifying._

 _With gentle hands he placed on her shoulders (though he didn't deserve to touch her skin) he inhaled deeply._

" _Rin," he said, her name silky sweet on his tongue. "If you want to back out, then we can. I don't… I don't want to lose you. We've been through everything together. I know this seems like… like after everything we've worked so hard to achieve, we're throwing it away. But I also know you and I both won't be able to live with ourselves if we don't do_ _something._ _I'm willing to do whatever you want, Rin."_

 _Even if he would rather never let go of her, run away with her, hide and keep her to himself._

 _He'd much rather save_ _her._

 _The blonde girl stared back at him, as if processing his words. Then she smiled, a watery gesture that tore at his chest and ripped his heart to tiny pieces._

 _Leaning her forehead against his, she laughed. "Since when did you become the mature one?"_

 _His breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't help but copy her, a wispy chuckle escaping his dry mouth. "I learned from the best role model."_

" _Ah…" Her hands found his cheeks, cupping his face tenderly (an action that sent blood blazing under his skin.) Gazing into his eyes, searching them deeply, she continued. "So… even if we die tomorrow? If… If we can save Miku, then… It's worth it, isn't it?"_

 _No._ _Nothing_ _would ever be enough for his loss of her._

" _Y-yeah. Don't worry, Rin… I'll be by your side no matter what. Always," he told her sincerely, moving to ghost a short-lived kiss across the corner of her mouth despite himself. "That's… what brothers are for, right?"_

 _What a liar he turned out to be._

The day came too soon. After journeying for what seemed too short a time, they finally found themselves standing before the mystical Tower of Ai. Looming over them, the dark tower looked like the very epitome of a bad omen.

He feared it. It screamed despair, terror, pain- and yet, when he looked at his sister and saw the unwavering determination on her face, along with everyone else just as brave, he felt it strengthen his own resolve.

No matter what it took, he would go through with it. For Rin, for Miku, for each of the people he had grown to care for.

The first one- Kaito- was the hardest to watch. Len stood back behind with the others as the sapphire haired boy pushed Miku away and claimed the atonement. He caught the pain on the older man's face, the one who was the most courageous of them all, before he was shut inside the tower's walls.

Then, one by one, the rest followed. Meiko, Ia, Mayu, Gakupo; in no spoken order they filed into their fates, each with grim faces, playing their roles perfectly to the very end.

Each time the doors shut, he found himself scanning Miku's face. With each passing, she became paler, more withdrawn. It was like the life leached out of her, taken by each betrayal.

And _Rin._

He couldn't help watching over her, ready to stop her should she make for a blessing. He wasn't ready to watch her walk away from him, to separate. He wanted to go first, to be the one to take the lead this time. To finally prove he was mature enough to say goodbye.

(Dying would be so much easier as long as he knew, for a fleeting moment, she was safe for just a little longer.)

Soon it was left to only the three of them left. Him, Rin, and Miku. The air was quiet and chilling, and not one of them dared speak. It was heavy, weighing on each of them. Bitterness was laden throughout the room, the shadows outnumbering the light the closer they came to the top of the tower.

He knew it. His time was coming, when he'd have to look his sister in the eye and force out that final goodbye. In his heart, he knew that he wished there was a way to evade this entire scenario, to instead say ' _see you_ ' and mean it.

God, if he could be given the chance to see her again at least once, he'd do whatever it took. He didn't care if it meant dying over and over, reliving whatever pain was in store for him. Just to _hug_ her, catch her sweet citrus scent that always put his mind at ease, hear the light chime of her laugh- it'd be worth it.

The trio stood before an ice blue blessing, and he felt the need to reach for it, to capture it before the thought could cross his sister's mind to do the same. Then doubt took over, and he found himself questioning everything he'd done up to that point.

Was it _right_? Was anything they had done really the right path? Could they have chosen another, was there any other way they could have gone that wouldn't have ended with each of them dying? Was it a fruitless hope that there might have been the slightest chance that they all could've made it out alive?

It wasn't the time for regret, but at that moment he let his heart falter- and it was his own mistake.

In a moment he felt a slim hand push at his chest, moving him aside none too gently. His breath caught in his throat as he snapped back into reality and saw Rin stride forward, facing away from him, approaching the blessing _he_ was going to claim.

No no _no no-_

He flung his hand out to stop her, stumbling forward to take her by the arm, horror etching itself across his features as he realized, with a sickeningly empty feeling in his chest, that she was going to leave and he wasn't _ready._ He never _was._

He hadn't truly been prepared to watch her disappear right in front of his eyes, and he knew with sudden clarity that he never would be, that instead somewhere in his foolish heart he'd prayed to a far-too-cruel god to spare them both.

How utterly stupid he was.

"Rin!" Her name flew from his lips, and he desperately clung to his wish that she'd turn around and let him retrieve her, maybe even take Miku and flee, run as far away as they could. Just _go_ , never look back, let selfishness reign _just one time_ and let him keep the one thing he saw as precious to him.

Instead, Len was forced to watch as his sister stopped before the atonement and spun to face them. His heart cracked and splintered into two when he saw the faux smile on her face, laced in poison and sadness- but what broke him completely were the unshed, crystalline tears in the beautiful blue irises he had watched go through hardship after hardship.

She looked so sad inside- but the outside was the tough shell she'd built over the years, finally replacing itself over her features. He'd long thought he'd never again have to see such a cold look on her face.

Something sharp stabbed through him when she spoke, her voice hard and icy like the severe breeze fluttering around them.

" _I'll see you soon."_

 _No!_

Those were _his_ words. They were the very thing he was going to utter, a promise to her that he'd meet her again, that he'd see her-

Why why why _why them-_

" _Riiiiiiiiin!"_

The echoing slam of the door closing them was more pain than he could bear, slicing through him like his heart was nothing more than rice paper.

Then he was alone with Miku, the final survivors, the last of their friends.

Eight of them, dead.

One of them, his very own sister.

He wanted to mourn his loss, to bemoan losing her to the atonement and cry until he had her back. All the years of maturing he'd done faded for a moment, lost without her.

Her beautiful smile- would he never see it again?

A slim hand placed itself on his shoulder, and Len found himself glancing into teal that suddenly looked hopeful, less afraid.

As if he was just like her- betrayed, double-crossed by their friends, by his own family.

"Len," Miku whispered, offering a tiny smile. "Y-You won't betray me too… right? Please, Len… I trust you."

 _Don't,_ he wanted to beg. _Don't trust me, please- it'll just hurt you in the end._

But he bit back the words, swallowed them where they'd stay forever buried in his chest. He had no other options; Rin's departure had sealed his fate.

If she would accept death in his stead, he would follow suit. Until the very end, he would follow her example.

So he looked Miku in the eye, shook his head, and uttered one of his final lies.

"I promise."

Together, they went to the floor where the last blessing lay. He stood beside Miku as the door parted, revealing the final atonement sat upon its pedestal, blood crimson and shining, beckoning to them. Gripping his crook, he took in the sight of it, the heat emanating from its presence.

Luring them in to capture one and destroy them without mercy. Torture in exchange for paradise- _what kind of fair exchange was that_ , he mused within, his heart cold.

As they stepped forward, Miku beside him, it took him only a second before he threw his crook toward her to halt her path. His eyes turned steely, reminiscent of Rin's as he met the shocked, broken gaze of the tealette. Her mouth moved in confusion, recognition lighting on her pale features.

He's sure, if his sister could see him, she'd be proud that he played the part of his own betrayal well.

"Len, you promised! _You promised!_ " He heard Miku's screams, the weeping notes in her tone as he moved to claim the fiery blessing.

He had nothing to say, nothing to excuse his actions- so he simply looked at her and offered a harsh, frozen smile as the doors closed between them.

That was it. He was the final sacrifice, the last of their friends. Miku would alone rise to the final floor and ask God for forgiveness and another fifteen years of peace. Their betrayal would make her stronger, powerful enough to take on her final task.

Hopefully it'd be enough. That his friends and himself wouldn't be wasting their lives in vain, that Miku could handle it.

He exhaled shakily as he grazed his fingers over the burning edge of the atonement, the red brightening and melting to look at. The final act he had to play out- accept what he had so cruelly taken.

He only had to wait a moment to let it accept him- then suddenly his body was thrown forward, into red heat he knew hadn't been there before. Falling in, his limbs flailed as he took a dip into a bottomless pit of lava.

Len let out a horrified scream, feeling the blazing liquid sear over every single inch of his skin, entering his mouth, ruining him from the inside out. There was nothing left untouched as it roared, dragging him deeper and deeper into its clutches, sapping his strength and making him absorb the most intense fire he'd ever come into contact with.

Rin's face flashed before his mind's eye, along with each of his friends. He was reminded of their kindness, their unselfish acts as they put themselves through their own personal hell. He curled in on himself, trying to escape the heat but unable to be free.

 _Is this my punishment, for loving her?_ He asked of God, his eyes closing as he felt his life flicker. _Am I doomed to burn forever, for loving my sister? Is this my rightful punishment for desiring her and being selfish enough to want to save them all?_

His heart thumped, painful, screaming for freedom, for the days they had spent together. Yet he felt at peace as he was destroyed within the fiery depths.

 _Then… I accept it. But please,_ _please_ …

He made one final wish, before he succumbed his sinful soul to its eternal atonement.

 _...Please let me see her again._

* * *

A/N: This is **unbeta'd.**

And this, my friends, is literally the second to last chapter. The next is the final installment to this fic, and then it's complete. *wipes brow* I never thought I'd get this far, I'm actually shocked.

I'm gonna save the mushy thanks and everything for next chapter's author note, and for now stick with going _hot damn_ this chapter is longer than I wanted. Over 3k words, guys. It really got out of hand. (Must be because it's Len and incest. My strong points, apparently.)

Either way, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me your thoughts, too, because it _**all**_ matters to me. I know some of you are angry because you're not kosher with incest, but it's a fic and my own re-telling of BMATTOA and I chose to include it. I've taken many liberties with the story,a nd I can only hope that I haven't shamed Hitoshizuku with this as of yet.

For now, anyway, I hope you've all got your tissues. Prepare yourselves. Thanks for sticking around this far, and I hope the update will come by the beginning of November.

This was written while listening to ' **BMATTOA', 'Jekyll & Hyde' (LenRin ver.), 'Nobore! Susume!'**, annnnnnnd ' **Happy Halloween'.**

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own only an intrigue for incest, selfish desires, and a want to help everyone even when I can't. Nothing else, unfortunately.


	10. Tragic Messiah

_She stands before the final staircase, her world turned upside down._

 _The Messiah grips the unlit torch in her hand in an unsteady, fragile hold- weak enough for a gust of wind to blow it away. Tears stream endlessly down her cheeks, and she can't bear the thought of walking up the stairs alone._

 _Especially when she knows full well that she was supposed to have nine others beside her that are no longer by her side._

 _Everything is so wrong, misleading, confused- she doesn't_ _understand._

 _Her world is bleak, cruel, and she can't fathom when everything changed._

 _How did things… end this way?_

 _Before she takes those final steps, Miku once more rolls through the memories of her life up to this point, the years she had spent in the care of her family._

 _The family that, in the end,_ _betrayed_ _her._

 **.X.**

 **.x.X.x.**

 **.X.**

Coughing up dirt, a little girl tenderly crawls along barren land.

The sun above beats down on her, her small frame covered in sweat and exhausted. Her strength wanes with every movement she makes, and she knows it won't be long before she gives in completely. The dirty floor below her is beginning to seem more and more welcoming, and there's only so much willpower she has left to keep going.

Especially without having anywhere to go.

She has nowhere to return to, no home, no family. Alone, left to her own devices in this deceptively beautiful yet unforgiving world.

She _hates_ it.

Her throat is painfully dry, having not had anything to drink for over two days. Yet still she trudges on, searching for any kind of refuge, a kind face.

Nothing, nothing, _nothing_ awaits her. She's turned away as a disgusting urchin, as little more than trash beneath their feet.

Why?

In her young, bitterly stained mind of eight, she can't understand why they hate her so much. Isn't she just like them? Aren't they all human in this place, trying to help one another live the best lives?

Why can't they help her, too?

Finally falling to her knees, she succumbs to the pain in her exhausted limbs, the tired ache spreading out to the tips of her fingers and toes and encompassing her. She can't keep going. She can't keep walking endlessly, searching for aid she'll never receive.

Is this… where she'll stop trying?

Having wandered by herself for so long, strove to live, will this be where she finally gives up?

Her breathing is shallow as tears flow down her cheeks, wasting what remains of her hydration, and she peers up into the sweetly beautiful blue sky. Not a cloud in sight- the sun radiant, lighting up the world and momentarily blinding her.

Until something moves before her and blocks out the invading brightness, a shadow to shield her.

As her eyes readjust and focus on the shadow, she realizes it's not one, but nine others. Kids, she notices, varying in maturity yet seeming around her age. They're dressed in somewhat clean clothes, a vast contrast to her soiled state, yet they're not cringing at her appearance or laughing at her. Instead, they all seem to be… _worried_?

"Hello," the one standing in front of her speaks calmly, quietly. She thinks he's the eldest, judging by how he seems to be leading the band of children. His hair is the darkest shade of sapphire, and it matches his serious yet gleaming eyes. His expression is kind, and he reminds her of a cool waterfall.

"Are you alone?" he asks her, seemingly trying not to scare her away as he continues in his steady tone.

If she's honest, she _is_ scared. These strange children, all staring at her with different ranges of curiosity, are terrifying. What do they want? The clothes off her back, to take her long teal hair, to hurt her for fun like she'd been in the past?

But she's too tired to run away, and all she can do is stare helplessly up at him, her tear-streaked features answering for her.

At her silence, he smiles in response.

"We were all alone, too," he says. "But… we're not anymore. We've made a family together, with all of us. D'you maybe... want to join us?"

...Eh?

Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, uncomprehending. Involuntarily, her gaze scans over the others, her mouth sharply dry.

Are they serious?

The equally eager looks on their faces correspond with the bluenet's, and she forces herself to register that they really mean it.

Join… them?

"...Why?" she finally rasps, meeting his gaze once more, trying to find a trace of deceit hidden in the oceanic irises. Rubbing her face with one hand, she forces out the words. "Why… me?"

"Huh?" For a moment the boy looks unbelievably confused, his brows knitting together. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want? Why do you want _me_ with you…?" Her pert mouth pinches together.

She doesn't understand.

These kids look happy, well cared for. Why do they want to deal with her? Is this some strange version of a joke?

Thinking her question will make them come clean about their motives, she stares the boy down, daring him to lie to her.

They don't really care, right?

It takes him a moment to respond; then he smiles, the action lighting up his youthful features.

"Because you look so sad," he says genuinely. "You look like someone who needs a family. All of us… all nine of us, are a family. We share in joy and pain, and if you'll let us, we'll share with you, too."

His words are so sincere that it takes her breath away, and she's left dumbfounded for a moment, unable to muster a response.

"All of us were alone. But we found each other, and we stuck together just like a real family. You don't want to be by yourself anymore, do you?" His eyes twinkle.

"My name is Mayu!" A little, straw-haired girl says happily, dragging a reluctant, shy older girl with a short braid closer. "An' this's Ia, my big sis! We're really nice, _promise._ "

"I'm Luka," a mature pinkette says next to a stern-faced, purple-haired boy, smiling at the kneeling tealette softly, welcomingly. "This is Gakupo."

"My name's Meiko," the roughened brunette girl beside the leader says, brushing a few stray locks of her hair behind her ear anxiously. "I look tough, y'know, but… I'm pretty friendly. "

A pair of blondes- a thin boy and willowy girl- move forward, and the girl grins at her happily. "I'm Rin, and this is my brother Len. It's nice to meet you, um…" She fumbles for the stranger's name, turning sheepish.

"We haven't even asked her name yet, dummy," a fiesty greenette says from nearby, her eyes searching over her quickly before she smiles too. "I'm Gumi. Um… I hope we can be friends."

The tealette sits there in shock, staring at each face in turn, the most confused she's been in her short years of life- before she notices the blue-headed leader has extended his hand to her.

"My name is Kaito," he tells her, still with that soft expression over his face. "And, if you want to let us, we'll share in your joy and pain, too. You won't have to suffer alone anymore."

For a breathless moment she gazes at his hand. Her mind reels with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

A… family?

People who would care about her, help her, keep her safe? Friends to stick by forever?

Is this real, or a dream?

"Do… Do you really mean it?" she squeaks.

He blinks, and then laughs. "Yeah! We'll take care of you. Take my hand, and we'll make sure you're always able to smile with us."

Captured in her moment, she sees the group outlined in pleasant orange glow, the sun tinging them all heavenly shades. Without her realizing, they brought that light into darkness she hadn't even known had taken over.

If they could really… be her family, would that be okay?

Maybe together, they could make this evil world happier?

Inhaling deeply, she reaches up and tentatively places her hand in Kaito's, looking up at him and letting what may be her first real smile light up her face, quickly joined by everyone else's matching reactions.

"...My name is Miku."

 **.x.X.x.**

 _That day was ingrained in her memories forever._

 _Along with every moment she was allowed to spend with them._

 **.x.X.x.**

"Letting your thoughts overwhelm you?"

Miku jumps lightly at the familiar voice, turning to face the bluenet teen who'd suddenly appeared behind her. "Oh, Kaito. I didn't realize you were there, I'm sorry."

Moving to join her on the balcony, the older male simply smiles at her, chuckling under his breath.

"I don't blame you. The sky's beautiful tonight," he says, raising a hand to gesture at the vast array of stars above their heads. "I'd be getting lost in it too, if I could see it like this all the time."

"I'm not _always_ spacing out," she protests, and he laughs again.

"I didn't say you were. But, it'd be nice if I could daydream half as much as you," he tells her gently, his mature eyes twinkling with mirth as he leans into the steady rail.

The tealette examines him, the way he's matured over the years. He already has laugh lines etched into the corners of his mouth, yet his jaw is firm, strong. He's become so different from when they were children, but thankfully still carries his air of leadership. She admires everything about him.

Noticing her gaze trained on him, he raises a brow. "Something wrong?"

Oops. "Uh, no, sorry." Moving to take her place beside him, she feels her cheeks flare up. It'd be a little embarrassing to admit her crush on him right here and now, so she'll keep it to herself.

A peaceful lull of silence takes place between them, and she lets it wash over her, her mind drifting again into the deep realm of her thoughts. With him beside her, she feels the resulting calm aura he emanates aiding her mind. She's always at ease beside Kaito, though she can't begin to explain why.

Perhaps it was because it was him that reached out to her first. His smile, his voice to guide her, his willpower and the strength he showed her that fateful day so long ago. Maybe the awe and excitement she'd felt then still influences her feelings about him today.

"What is it you're so focused on?" he asks from her side, drawing her back to reality, and she offers a sheepish smile.

"Nothing really. Just… remembering the past," she replies softly.

"Oh?" The familiar quirk of his mouth signals his curiosity. "What about it?"

"I was recalling the day you found me. The day we became a complete family." With him she can always be honest. Miku knows he'll never laugh at her inner monologue, or where her thoughts take her. Kaito has proven himself time and time again as a wonderful confidante.

"It still… makes me wonder, you know? Why you saw me and thought to bring me into your family." She shrugs. "I guess I still don't understand."

She squeaks when he reaches over to ruffle her teal locks, the strands freed from their normal twintail confines.

"I told you back then _why_." Smiling at her, the stars twinkling in his irises, he reminds her. "You were scared, alone, _sad._ Just like us. _One_ of us- our last missing piece."

She blushes. "How could you have been so sure? You were only ten years old."

"I just knew. Call it a gut feeling." Removing his hand to prop his chin up, he gazes at her fondly. "I guess I just knew that someday, we would share our pain and joy together."

Feeling the heat in her cheeks flare over her neck and ears, she sputters, leaning back. "Are you _always_ this cheesy after midnight? That can't have been the real reason."

He shrugs, straightening up and pinching her cheek despite her protest. "Must be because it's you, y'know? Believe what you want, but I'll stand by what I said back then, and today too."

Waving a hand, he shoves both palms into his pockets and walks away, disappearing back inside where the others are. She stares after him, the night breeze brushing her hair around her face.

If she allows herself, she does have to admit she believes in his words. That it was destiny that they met that day. Fate that she'd decide on a whim to take his hand and believe then in what he wished.

The day that changed her life.

 **.x.X.x.**

"Are you giving up _already_?"

"Meiko, _please_. I can't do this anymore, I'm exhausted."

"What kind of talk is that? You'll never get better at it if you don't try harder."

"We've been practicing for _three hours,_ try it with someone else!"

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Miku observes her friends in the grass nearby, beside Gumi and Mayu. Meiko on the left, a fiery determination lit in her lovely brown eyes, and Rin on the right, looking battered and bruised. Both are holding wooden swords and facing off against one another, though the blonde throws her weapon down a moment later.

"Seriously. I _quit._ Try it with Miku or something," the girl gestures nearby where the tealette sits watching them, to which she immediately balks.

"What? No, not _me,_ " Miku tries to protest, waving her hands as the brunette nears her, looming over her younger friend. "I- I don't know the first thing about fighting, really, I can't do this, besides, I'm wearing a _dress-_ "

"Oh, shush," Meiko says, retrieving the sword the angry blonde had thrown aside and tossing it to Miku, who feels the air whoosh out of her lungs at the impact to her chest. "Now's a good time to start, and wearing a dress doesn't make a difference when it comes down to it. I've never practiced with you, so this should be a nice change. One match, then."

Waving her callused hand, Meiko gestures her to the makeshift arena and stands in the center. (Nothing more than a few hay bales lined around to create a loose, wide circle. Apparently that's all she needed.)

Miku casts a worried look at Rin nearby, who sips from a water container nearby and simply raises a brow, as if to say ' _She's your problem now_ '.

Sighing, the tealette rises from where she'd been keeping careful eyes over the match. It's become a pastime to come every now and then to watch her friends battle- or as Meiko puts it, 'train for inevitable battle'. Today the sun shines down unbearably bright, illuminating the area in gold hues.

If she's honest, she doesn't come specifically for the matches- she comes for the peaceful area. This clearing is set a ways from their village, in the forest. When there isn't the sounds of clashing wood and battle cries, it's a tranquil place to relax.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Meiko insists, interrupting her inner monologue.

"Really, Mei, I don't have a clue what to do," Miku says genuinely, stepping forward uncertainly. "You'd be better of training with someone who's, um… done this before."

Meiko points her sword at the tealette suddenly, who backs up a step.

"Those are the kind of thought processes that'll tear you down. You've never tried, right? So _try!_ Hit me, right now," she challenges. "Show me how much strength you have."

"I…" Frowning down at the roughly made wooden blade in her hand, Miku internally debates before sighing. Maybe if she's terrible enough, Meiko will let her go.

Gripping the handle in both hands, she runs forward and attempts to hit the older girl's shoulder with the blade. However, seconds before she would've connected, Meiko sidesteps and swipes the bluntly wielded weapon out of Miku's hands with ease, earning a shocked gasp.

"Not bad," Meiko grins. "But try _harder._ It'll take more than blindly running forward to take me down."

Picking the sword back up hesitantly, Miku glances at the girl. She honestly doesn't know the first thing to do in this situation, but… she'd never really been one to just step down from a challenge.

"Fine- let me go first then!" Meiko says suddenly, and sprints forward.

Miku's eyes widen, and she shrieks as her friend's weapon comes down on her, instinctively moving her only line of defense in the way of the blow.

She hears the clank of wood and the force of impact, but no pain like she expects. Meiko's sword and hers make contact, but Miku fends off the hit, pushing her back and away.

The brunette smiles widely as she takes a step back from her friend. "There we go," she says triumphantly. "You might have some inner power you haven't tapped into yet, Miku. That was pretty good."

Miku exhales loudly. She can't believe she actually… managed that.

She can't help but feel a bit proud.

"Maybe you and I should practice more," Meiko says, ruffling Miku's hair. "You're not too bad. I always knew you had something hiding away in there. You're stronger than you think."

The tealette pauses, then smiles. "...Thanks, Mei."

" _Excuse me,_ " a familiar voices calls from nearby. The two turn to face her, and it's only then that Miku realizes that she and the older girl are the last ones left in the clearing, facing a peeved-looking pinkette.

"I've been calling for you both for _hours,"_ Luka says with annoyance. "Ia's decided to make dinner for everyone tonight. Hurry and come get cleaned up."

Miku glances at Meiko, then elbows her. "I'll race you," she says mischievously.

The girl beside her blinks, then her own matching playful expression appears. "Hell yeah. You're on," she agrees.

There's a moment of countdown, and then they're both flying through the trees back to the village, past Luka, laughing.

And all Miku can do is bask in the moment, feel the heavy breeze in her hair, the sunshine beating down on her-

-and _run._

 **.x.X.x.**

"You're doing just fine."

Miku glances up at the white-haired girl gently smiling at her. In her hands is a mound of pale-colored dough, which she starts rolling out on a counter nearby.

The tealette shakes her head, risking a look down at her own task and grimacing. Her hands are coated in flour and remnants of cream, and she's currently trying to ice a two layer chocolate cake. Keyword being _trying;_ having never attempted before, she's absolutely dreadful at creating the little light pink icing flowers on its top. She pauses to examine the one she'd done, the disappointment evident and growing.

So much for aiding the slightly older girl with her workload. She can barely frost one dessert, let alone having tried various other things in the past few hours. Most had been a mess or a mockery of an effort, and it bothers her.

"It doesn't feel like it," she says, laughing halfheartedly as she tries to make a less sloppy puff atop the light cream. "I'm terrible at this- I'm sorry."

"Nonsense." Ia is quick to dismiss the unneeded apology, moving around the large kitchen expertly as she lays a few more loaves of unrisen bread in a bowl. After finishing, she comes to stand beside Miku, peering over her shoulder. "It really isn't all that bad, you know?"

"You're too nice. It looks like I slopped frosting on it," the seamstress protests.

Reaching over, the fair-haired girl guides her hands gently over the cake.

"It's alright, honestly. I'm just glad you decided to help me," she says with a tinge of gratefulness as she helps her friend create a much prettier rose beside the other. "Besides, no matter what the cake looks like, it'll taste the same. Don't worry so much."

Miku lets out a bit of a sigh, carefully memorizing the way the baker had done it and, after she's let go, attempting it herself. The end result is actually much better than her first, and she beams in self-satisfaction.

"Hah… I won't become a baker for sure," she notes with amusement. "But it's not completely awful, I think."

"That's a much better approach," Ia says good-naturedly, brushing her slender hands off on her apron, her single braid sliding along her shoulder. "You can't expect to be amazing in a day, you know."

She lays a hand on Miku's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"And, like I said, I'm just happy you're helping me out. It's hard running the new store, so I'm really glad you offered until I can bring in workers beside Mayu."

"Of course. I knew you'd need help, and I have time, so I really don't mind." The tealette returns the bright smile aimed her direction, her expression changing a little as she winces. "Um… Maybe I'll get better if I practice more."

"You'll have plenty of time to practice here," Ia remarks, taking the cake and moving it out for all to see in the front of her shop, the bright midday sunshine filtering through the wide window of her bakery. "I know how hard you work when it comes to your own tasks; you've always been a quick learner. Are you sure I can keep you away from it?"

"Huh? O-Oh, no, that won't be a problem really... " Miku blinks, shaking her head as she retrieves a cloth and wipes down the somewhat messy counter. "It wouldn't matter if I was too busy, because I already know you need me more right now."

She jerks slightly when she feels a soft weight land on her shoulder. Turning her head to see the girl who had moved with the grace of a shadow, she meets the kind expression on her friend's face.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate it," she says genuinely, her fingertips squeezing through the cloth of her dress. "You're always so helpful- we all appreciate how much you do for us. Someday, we'll all end up paying you back for it."

"What? But, I don't want anything-" Her protests are halted easily as she's released from the older girl's grasp.

"Maybe not, but I think in the future there'll be something that you desperately need help for- and when that day comes, we'll all pitch in and be there to give you all the support you'll need. That's what a family's for, isn't it?"

With that parting word, Ia tilts her head and softly laughs, before moving on to take care of someone who'd just walked into the bakery. Leaving Miku to stand there, the cloth limp in her hand as she ponders her words.

Someday, she'll need them… ?

Ah, how silly.

She needs them _now_ , all the time. Her precious family… There's not a day that goes by when she doesn't interact with them, grow closer, strengthen their bonds.

She's never thought about a time when they _wouldn't_ be there to keep her steady if she fell.

That kind of situation, the possibly negative connotations her thoughts conjure for her…

...None of that is possible.

 **.x.X.x.**

"We're- we're counting on you!"

"I know, I know. I'll be extra thorough, alright?"

Smiling reassuringly, Miku grips her candleholder within her fingers, seated comfortably at the foot of Mayu's bed.

The girl was staying overnight at the two sisters' house to watch over the youngest of the group while Ia spent a few days away from home to restock her store. She had been headed off to bed when she heard the fair-haired girl crying out for her, and blue nightgown and all she'd rushed to see what the problem was.

Only to discover that it's not problem at all, but Mayu's fear of the dark and the creatures residing within causing the distress.

"M-Make sure to… to check everywhere," she squeaks from her snug space within her blankets, her light yellow and frilled nightgown peeking out from her cocoon. In her arms is a tightly clutched brown teddy bear, whom the girl is holding onto for dear life. The dim lighting of the candle beside her bed and in Miku's grasp send flickering shadows to decorate her lightly colored walls.

"I will, I promise," the tealette assures her, slipping off of the soft coverlet.

Apparently Ia and Mayu both have a sort of routine, where every night the eldest scans the dark recesses of her sister's bedroom for monsters. Now that she's not here, it falls to Miku to take care of the duty.

She doesn't necessarily mind, truthfully. After all, she can't exactly judge the girl for her fear. It's a justifiable one at the least- it's a fear that even she herself once had.

A fear of being trapped, rather than of being attacked. But, with her family by her side now… she no longer fears the darkness.

Waving the candle gently, Miku moves to the nearby closet, opening it and pushing the candle inside to illuminate its depths. From behind her she hears Mayu let out a breath of relief.

"Nothing here," the tealette says, closing the door again softly and walking back to the bed. "Now let's see…"

She kneels down onto the hardwood floor, glancing at the wide-eyed child above her, and then checks underneath the bed as well, making sure to make a large sweep of the candle to emphasize the lack of beasts beneath her.

Picking herself from the floor, Miku offer another sincere smile toward the now somewhat-relaxed girl, placing her candle beside her bed.

"It seems that there's not a single soul besides us in your room. I checked all the corners and every dark place, so now we know you're safe."

Shrinking down against her pillow, Mayu bites into her lip, looking a mixture between embarrassed and ashamed.

"...Thank you," she whispers softly, drawing the edge of her blanket up to her chin.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Miku asks.

A hesitant pause, and the girl's golden eyes shift to somewhere near the bottom of her bed, carefully avoiding the older girl's.

"...I'm used to having Ia here with me," she admits. "She always protects me. Now that she isn't... "

She trails off, and Miku gets the sense that she's not quite comfortable simply accepting her words as reassurances to her safety.

"Mm… Would you like me to stay with you?" she questions after a moment.

"Huh? You- you'd _do_ that?" Mayu suddenly looks more alert, surprised.

Miku nods, a soft expression placing itself over her features.. "If it makes you feel better, I can stay here until you fall asleep."

The fair-haired girl stares at her for a second, and then reaches over to hug the tealette's waist, taking her off guard.

"P-Please…?" She turns hopeful eyes up towards her.

Miku hums to herself, then pats her soft hair fondly.

"Alright- go ahead and get comfortable."

A few moments of rustling blankets and adjustments later, Mayu is snuggled up within her covers, her long hair splayed out along her pillow.

Watching her carefully, Miku keeps guard near the middle of the bed, letting her thoughts take over. If she's honest, she has to say that she's flattered that Mayu was so welcoming to allow her to 'protect her' until she fell asleep.

Something about taking care of her… it reminds the older girl of the rest of her family, the ones she tries her best to look after and whom look after her as well. It makes her chest fill with warm light, a pleasant and comforting feeling.

Light snoring brings Miku's attention back to the girl, instantly realizing she'd fallen asleep rather easily once she'd calmed down. Smiling to herself and chuckling softly, she brushes Mayu's hair from her face softly.

She'll always take care of them.

That thought in her mind, she leans over and blows out the candle's flame.

 **.x.X.x.**

"I believe in your ability."

Scratching out the mistake she'd made on the paper in front of her, Miku sighs with exasperation as her purple-haired friend leans over the table to peer at her notes.

"I'm glad that someone does," she laughs nervously. "But today just… doesn't seem to be my day."

"There are no right or wrong days to learn, Miku." Gakupo places himself back in his seat beside her, retrieving his book and moving it closer. "There is only the want to do so, which fluctuates depending on your subjects, I've noticed."

Oops. He saw that she was practically falling asleep hearing him lecture about the origins of some kind of famous philosopher. She's not really a big fan of history itself, actually preferring to study things like flowers or nature itself.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she quickly apologizes. "I know you're doing your best to teach me the important things, I just-"

"Don't worry over it." He is quick to cut her off. "Every student is strong in something, and weak in others. I'm pleased that you do keep trying to learn things that don't catch your interest particularly- it's always a good idea to have knowledge you may never know if you'll need later, as it can always save you in a pinch."

Miku scoffs slightly, twirling her quill in one hand. "Trying? Not very hard…"

Gakupo gazes at her a moment, and then reaches over, flicking his fingertips against her forehead and eliciting an immediate protest.

While she rubs the spot with annoyance, he speaks seriously. "Miku, I see all attempts at something as valuable. It doesn't matter how many times you try, nor how many times you fail it. A wise man once said 'To try is to risk failure. However, in trying, you have already succeeded.'"

Her mouth quirks good-naturedly. "A wise man? Who?"

Gakupo's own smile crosses his face. "Actually, that was myself. But I do believe that even if you're consistently trying and you still haven't gotten to the place you desire, then you've still succeeded in not giving up or quitting. Just like every Messiah who has journeyed to the Tower of Ai. Do you think they all succeeded their first attempt? No- each one of them was faced with their own obstacles. They had trial and error, fought their way there even when they felt the need to turn back and give up. Inspiring, really."

His voice is passionate as he talks, admiring, and she can't help but feel the same thrill he does. The people chosen for said journey were all simple, normal individuals, and yet they still had enough strength and perseverance to continue on such a dangerous path, especially alone. The rocky, unknown and ever-changing path to the mystical Tower of Ai...

Quieting a moment, Miku glances at Gakupo. "Mm… Gakupo? I do have a question, if you don't mind my asking."

"I enjoy answering questions. It's part of my job, you know," he says with a smile. "What is it?"

"Well, I never really thought to ask, but… How did the Tower of Ai come into existence? Was it built after the world fell into suffering?" Her words are soft, curious.

He raises a brow. "...Actually, no. The Tower of Ai was not built by man. It is a wondrous structure, built of unbreakable stone that doesn't come from this world."

Leaning on his elbows, he continues. "Though I can't know for sure, there is a very realistic legend as to its creation. When the world began to deteriorate from God's wrath, there was a fierce flash of light that blinded every person on the face of it. When they could finally see, the sky had begun spinning in a vortex, where at its center the Tower had suddenly come to reside. That was when God left the prophecy of the Messiah. It says that the tower simply appeared, as if a beacon for the people, a ray of hope."

Enraptured, Miku can only absorb his words. She's only heard stories of the magnificence of the tower, of the raw material of its creation and the doors that stay tightly locked until a Messiah has been chosen. Placed where nearly everyone calls 'The Edge of The World', she's only seen pictures of it standing tall and looming, intimidating even in illustration.

"Now," Gakupo says, quick to change the subject. "As much as I enjoy your taste for knowledge, we can discuss the tower another time. For now, I highly suggest studying up on the great Confucius. He was a very knowledgeable man as well, and you may find his history to be very interesting as well…"

As her friend begins going on about his new subject of intrigue, Miku lets her thoughts roam away again, her mind still playing through the tale of the tower.

What if one day, she could see it in person? The tower that is said to emanate magic in the very air surrounding it… would she someday be able to see it?

She sighs.

It's not very likely.

 **.x.X.x.**

"C'mon, Miku, you've never let me down before."

Soft grass, emerald green and rippling in the light breeze of summer. Miku can feel it tickling her face, arms, and legs as she lays against it. The sun beats down on her and the greenette beside her, but it's a pleasant warmth that allows her to close her eyes and bask in it, even though it's bright enough to blind her even without seeing.

The day is beautiful and she can only allow herself to thrive in its loveliness.

"Are you sure? That really isn't my forte." she murmurs, not bothering to look over at her friend, too comfortable as she is. Her hands are clasped over her stomach, nicely warmed by the rays of sunlight ebbing over them both.

"It doesn't have to be. I just really need you to try it," Gumi pleads further, the sound of an ink pen scratching against paper contrasting to the lovely natural surroundings. "For me? Please?"

"Gumi, I've never written a poem before. If you had asked me to make you a dress, I would've agreed in a heartbeat. But I'm not cut out for writing stories or poetry, you know that. Why do you want _me_ to write one, anyway?" The tealette lets out a sigh of exasperation.

"Because you're my best friend, and I need both new material and a beginner's perspective. All I want is maybe a haiku, perhaps a sonnet… Hell, I'll be fine even if you write me a limerick. It doesn't have to be perfect, but if you could just give it a _chance_ …"

Adjusting herself and turning on her side, Miku finally opens her eyes to gaze at her friend. The girl is furiously scribbling away at her newest addition to her poetry collection, something themed around the beauty of forestry. Her creativity never fails to impress Miku, as she's always writing in that precious notepad of hers. She never goes anywhere without it.

Giving in to her whims, the girl sighs. "Alright. Fine. I'll write a poem. But please don't expect much of it, I can't imagine it'll be good."

The beaming smile on Gumi's face is immediate, her pen halting for a moment as she turns to gaze at Miku, her expression gleeful. "Wait, really?"

"Yes. But… I don't have the first clue about what kind of poem to write _about,_ " she emphasizes, frowning to herself as she looks past the greenette, looking over the well-maintained trees, the natural gorgeousness of the outdoors.

"It can be anything," Gumi says, resuming her pen to paper, albeit with more cheer. "Write about the fierceness of hurricanes, the intricate patterns of flower petals, the smile of someone you love. Write about sadness, of being left in the rain alone- or about happiness, of finding the brightest star in the sky. Write about whatever it is that inspires you the most," she suggests.

Whatever inspires her the most…?

The first thing to pop into her head is her friends. Each one of them strong, determined, pushing their way through life and never stopping. If anything's inspirational, it would be them. She always admires them.

"...What about family?" she asks. "What if I write it about you all?"

Gumi blinks in surprise. "Us? Why?"

"Because you're admirable. You're like my superheroes. I've always looked up to each one of you ever since the day I became part of this family. I think it'd be a fitting poem if it was written with you in mind… right?"

There's a pregnant pause as the poet takes in her friend's words. Then her expression becomes radiant, a light laugh escaping her mouth.

"A poem about us…" she says with wonder. "I wish I'd have thought of that. It's a great idea."

Miku smiles in return, sighing and dropping back against the grass.

"...Hey, Miku?"

"Mm?"

"Do you ever regret…agreeing to be part of us that day?"

The tealette's eyes widen in shock, her head turning to stare at Gumi, who now looks serious.

"What? Why?"

"I- well… I don't know. I guess it's a bit of a fear I have. That maybe you sometimes wish you'd never met us." There's a tinge of concern in her voice.

She honestly can't believe what she's hearing. Gumi really thinks that she might _regret_ becoming included in their group?

No. Never.

"Gumi- no. _No,_ I've never thought like that. The day you found me was probably the happiest day of my life. I didn't have anyone. I didn't have a home, or a family to call my own; I was alone. But then… Then you welcomed me into yours. If I'd have never met you, I wouldn't have nine friends to rely on, who also rely on me. I wouldn't change it for the world," she says firmly, biting the inside of her cheek.

"...I'm glad," the greenette murmurs, appeased. "I wouldn't change it either."

The two settle into friendly silence, only interrupted by the chirps of free-flying birds and the scratch of Gumi's pen, and Miku lets out a long exhale.

Before she met them, the world was dark and she hated it, hated its existence and wished it would just destroy itself.

Now… Now she loves it. Loves the prettiness of its surface, the people in it, the hope and the wishes that are put into making every day livable.

Without them, she'd be trapped in that dark place forever.

She will always be thankful for the chance she was given that day to live a life she enjoys.

She would never, ever, change the choices she's made.

 **.x.X.x.**

"You can't let something like this scare you."

Soft alto vocals reassure the teal-headed girl, while deft fingers pull her hair into a wrap around crowning braid atop her head. Kind oceanic eyes peer at her in the nearby mirror, met by uncertain turquoise.

"Why not?" she asks, trying hard to stay firm as the sounds of voices waft in from downstairs. "This- I don't feel ready for this."

"Relax," Luka assures her, finishing fixing her hair and then placing her hand gently over her shoulder. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you? For years you've been waiting for today, and it's here. You don't have anything to fear."

Miku's frown only increases in volume, and she can't help the internal anxious feelings bubbling in her stomach, nearly making her nauseous.

Downstairs, awaiting her arrival, is a room full of people. People she knows, and even more she's never met. All of them waiting for her to appear, and commence the party as guest of honor.

All of it because of the grand opening of her new tailoring store.

Turning to look at the older girl, her expression is pained. "I know. I _know_ that, but… Everyone down there will expect so much from me. I want to do my best, but this is the first time I'll start sewing for someone who isn't part of the family. What if I make too many mistakes?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's only human nature," the pinkette tells her, lightly squeezing her shoulder. "You can't expect to be perfect. But the nine of us know how good you really are. We know you can do it- and we're all here today, too. Each of us is here to celebrate your dream coming true. We'll support you your entire journey."

Miku swallows thickly, the knot of anxiousness undoing itself a little. "...Thanks, Luka."

"It's nothing. Now," Luka says, reaching down to grip the girl's wrist and tug her from her chair. "All _you_ need to focus on is looking beautiful in your own dress, remembering your speech, and making that room proud of you. Don't worry over the little things. It's natural to slip up a little, so if you have to, adlib. It's time to go."

The seamstress glances down at herself, taking in the dress she'd sewn specifically for this event. A translucent teal color to match her eyes and hair, with bell sleeves and a flowing skirt. One of her better works, being showcased first hand on her own body along with the several being displayed below.

Her dream of making beautiful dresses and clothes, of watching smiles light on the faces of many at their new outfits. Little girls in delicate lace, boys in silk, fine women in shining satin- to create a different kind of happiness.

"...Are you sure I can do this?" Miku asks once more, meeting the caring gaze of her friend.

"Of course I am. I've never stopped being sure. We're rooting for you, so go downstairs and make your debut. Go on," she says, giving the girl a small shove. "I'm right behind you."

Miku stumbles just a bit to the door, and then glances at Luka, who smiles back at her. It's reassuring in a way, comforting. It gives her the courage she needs.

"Thank you," she murmurs.

Then she faces forward, walking down the stairs with as much dignity as she can muster.

And when the eyes below turn up to see her gliding toward them in one of the most elegant dresses they've seen, the picture of grace, it's worth it.

Because no matter who saw her, _she_ could only focus on nine pairs of eyes who do nothing more than give her the confidence she needs.

 **.x.X.x.**

"I've never stopped believing in us, you know?"

Dainty, gentle fingers brush over the vibrant crimson petals of a rose. Loving, admiring the softness and the colors of the flowers surrounding them. Every color blossom visible from where the two stand.

Miku tilts her head in a bit of confusion, facing the blonde girl who'd spoken and clasping her hands in front of her. The girls had chosen to take a walk through the village gardens to spend time together, and they'd been happily chatting away until Rin fell quiet and began admiring the roses- which led to this rather odd question.

"Hmm?" The tealette asks. "What do you mean?"

"Um..." Rin offers a small smile, which lights up her doll-like features. "I was just thinking about our group. About how each of us had so many problems of our own to take care of. Each of us came from a dark place, and then we found one other. I'm really glad that I kept believing in everyone."

Miku pauses, gazing at Rin curiously for a moment. Although she's known the girl for several years now, her knowledge of the blonde's history is spotty at best. She's never really divulged her past or Len's. The others were more free with theirs, open about it, honest- but for some reason, the siblings have kept quiet about who they were before they became part of the group of ten.

The girl notices Miku's eyes trained on her, and her brows furrow. "...What?"

"Hey, Rin…" Deciding to act on her curiosity, Miku takes a hesitant step forward with her words. "What was your life like? Before… Before Kaito accepted you into the family?"

There's a moment of tense silence as a flash of darkness crosses the blonde's face.

"...Awful," she finally answers, stroking the head of one of the fully blossomed roses she adores. "Before Len and I had all of you, we were alone. It was… the two of us, against the entire world. Our parents died when he and I were very little. Orphans, without anywhere to go. It was only Len and me, and everyone else was the enemy. Those days… I like to forget that time in our lives."

Feeling she's stepping into territory she's not allowed especially seeing how her friend's expression has changed, Miku backpedals. "I- sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's okay," Rin assures her, shaking her head. "I'm not offended. It's not a secret or anything. It just… hurts to remember. We didn't have anyone to come home to- or even a home at all. We were both so young, but we had to grow up fast to survive. Living in alleys and scrounging for food no decent human being would eat. Dirty, scorned by everyone, it was… it was our darkest time. But we had each other, and that's all that mattered then. As long as I kept Len safe, I could deal with anything."

 _Is this… what having a sibling bond looks like?_ Miku wonders, her lips pursed. "That's… That's really terrible."

"Thinking back on it now, I was so different from today," the girl beside her remarks, seemingly lost in her own thoughts now. "I tried to be optimistic, but it was so forced. I kept smiling to keep Len happy, I kept trying, and _trying,_ even when we kept losing hope. All I could think back then was how cruel the world was to us. I was so… _angry_. Angry at everyone for hating us, at God for giving us such an imperfect world, at Fate itself for having taken our family away. But then… Then we found Kaito," she says, her eyes brightening considerably. "He made me see that everything wasn't so black and white, as I'd thought. He gave us a home, a family, a new perspective. When I saw that even my little brother trusted him, I managed to… smile for real. That was my happiest day."

Noting she's gone off on her own tangent, Rin rubs her head apologetically. "Ah, sorry, you- you didn't ask about all of that."

"No, _no,_ it's fine. Actually, I'm glad you told me," Miku quickly reassures her. "It makes me feel like I know you a little better now."

The answering smile on her friend's face is priceless. "I'm glad," she says softly.

Gently, with expertise from spending quite a lot of days roaming the gardens, Rin plucks the flower at its base, evading its thorns and loosening the blossom from its place. Turning to the seamstress, she reaches up to pin the flower under her gold strands.

"You know," she continues in a delicate tone. "I always thought that fate was cruel to us. That we'd never be given the family we wanted, or a life without pain in it. But I was proven wrong when I met you all, and I'm so glad that I was. I get stronger each and every day, not only to protect Len now, but to protect all of you. You're all like- like special flowers to me," she says with determination. "People that I can call my own. I'd never, _ever_ , change my destiny. And, now that I have this necklace you gave me, it helps me feel even more connected to you."

As she speaks, she gestures to the gleaming red amulet lying at the hollow of her throat, her smile light and kind, yet a bit fragile.

Miku feels her heart ache somewhat under her chest. Rin's own heartfelt words strike her deeply, and she feels the oddest urge to just reach over and hug the girl. Having come from a life of loneliness and despair where her only source of comfort was her brother, it reminds the tealette a lot of herself and her own past. The darkest reaches she'd had to tread through to get here… it resonates with her.

"I wouldn't either," Miku tells her, reaching out to gently pat her friend's shoulder. "We're all together now, and I promise you won't have to be alone anymore. We'll protect you, too. That's what we do- we protect each other."

Rin stares at her a moment, before laughing lightly under her breath, her blue eyes shining like polished crystal.

"...Don't worry. I don't feel alone anymore. And I'll _always_ make sure you're safe."

 **.x.X.x.**

"What are you _waiting_ for?"

Those words ring in Miku's head, making her jump in shock from her seat on her favorite rock. Whirling to gaze back at the angered blond, she simply shakes her head, turning her eyes back to the ground.

"Go away, Len."

"Like hell," he answers back, moving to stand back in front of her, making his presence undeniable. "Are you just going to _sit_ there and pretend nothing happened?"

Heheheh… He's just like Rin. Shares her cerulean gaze, the same expressions. Identical siblings, really. Down to their stubbornness and refusal to back down, they're far too similar.

It'd all been a mistake, really. She hadn't meant to snap the way she did.

It's just… she's had so much pressure on her lately. Her tailoring shop has been so packed lately, she's constantly working. Her friends have tried to help, and Rin… well, she'd tried too. Tried harder than anyone, and yet… when she'd made one tiny mistake…

...Miku unleashed her frustration on her. Told her to get out, plainly ignored her and then stormed out because _she knew_ that the blonde girl was hurt by it. She knew she hadn't earned the tealette's ire nor had she deserved it in any way.

That's why she came here, to clear her head, to mope by herself about how she'd made a mistake.

"No," she replies, glancing up at him. His mouth is twisted into a grimace, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Just- Just leave me alone, okay? I need to think-"

"About what?" he demands, the bottom of his favorite crook pounding down against the hard soil. "What is there to think about?"

"Look, I know I shouldn't have yelled at Rin, okay?" The girl says in frustration, waving her hands. "But I-"

"If you know it, then why are you out here wading in self-pity?" His tone is irritated, mirroring his sister's eerily well. "You and I both know that Rin didn't deserve that, but instead of trying to _fix_ it, you're just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

Her brows knit together, her expression turning sour. "What is your problem? I didn't ask for this, it's not like I meant to hurt her-"

"But you _did_ ," he accuses. "I'm her brother, and I know her better than anyone. _You_ should also know by now that she'll act like she's fine, but you're one of the people she trusts and this _did_ hurt her. Rin isn't a damn robot."

Her chest clenches a little, because she knows how tough the other girl acts and that she's always been too strong for her own good. Guilt is setting in far too deeply. "I- I'm sorry…"

She squeaks in pain when he bonks her in the head with his crook, seething.

"Don't tell _me,_ " he says, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Just- Just go and apologize to her, okay? She'll probably forgive you if you go now. I don't want to have to come find you again and act as peacemaker. I'm sure she's just smiling again, like she always does when she's upset. I hate when she does that," he says, though his tone suggests otherwise, along with his wistful expression.

Miku, rubbing her head, chuckles under her breath. Raising a brow at the blond, she notes, "You're such a protective younger brother, aren't you?"

Red travels up over his cheeks like he's been awash with lava. "S-Shut up!" he exclaims, turning away. "Go find Rin already, Miku. I'm going back."

Flustered, he stomps off back the way he came toward the town without another word, and Miku can only stare his direction.

She remembers a time… where if she'd been that angry, no one would've cared or tried to make it better. Where if she'd thrown a fit or screamed, it wouldn't have made a bit of difference, because no one would've been there to hear it.

Ah… she really is foolish sometimes, isn't she? Taking out her anger on Rin and the others, threatening her family with her frustration when they've done nothing but help her… how cruel she is. She's been so used to being alone, that she'd forgotten for a moment that they're her friends.

How silly. She definitely can't let it continue that way.

Rising from her rock, she closes her eyes and inhales the fresh scent of the forest, the billowing breeze that waves her teal locks like aquatic curtains behind her back, and a soft smile settles over her lips. With purpose she heads back, ready to make amends for her outburst.

She'll apologize to them all, and start anew once again.

She knows they'll be there, always, to help her through the hard times. While she'll do her best to do just the same.

 **.x.X.x.**

The day the message comes is a pleasant afternoon at the end of summer, entering autumn's cool days.

Soft laughter trickles through the air as the family of ten spend a day together. Miku had invited them all to dinner that morning just to see each of them, and they had all agreed to. Their lives may always be hectic and messy, but they always find time to see each other.

Hearing their voices, the chatter and their light smiles, the soft notes of music playing from the corner of the room, and the slowly dimming sunlight cascading through the room of people- it feels gentle. Serene in a way, to have them all with her to enjoy the lovely day of blue skies.

She was basking in her own happy glow, talking with Gumi, when she heard the knock at her door.

Not expecting visitors, she excuses herself and walks away from the noisy room, opening her door to see who it could be.

A young boy stands there. No older than twelve or thirteen, with his blond hair shielding half of his youthful features. Upon seeing her in the doorway, his expression becomes serious, his hand tightening around a scroll in his hand.

"Are you Miku Hatsune?" he asks in clear falsetto.

Tilting her head, the tealette can only nod, scanning over his clothes. Rich fibers, of blues and gold- a royal messenger, perhaps? "I am."

Her thoughts are confirmed when he opens the scroll before her, clearing his throat.

"The prophet has declared our next Messiah, a seamstress girl named Miku Hatsune," he states. "You have been prophesied as our next Savior. Please set forth on your journey to the Tower of Ai as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

It's as if time itself stops in that moment.

This very moment, where her heart pounds wildly in her chest and her eyes are wide and suddenly her palms are far too sweaty, her world stops spinning.

 _She is… the next Messiah._

Announced by a prophet who has never been wrong, by fate itself- she is the newly chosen Savior.

Her duty to bring this world to paradise once more, to collect the destined blessings and offer herself to God on her knees- to save her friend's lives. The weight of such a task falls upon her shoulders.

But she doesn't shun it. She doesn't want to scream or cry. No, she can only feel excitement.

This is her time. This is her _chosen path_ , her destiny to save this wretched world and make it a better place. Of every person on the surface of this world, it was her and only her that was given this honor.

She will not back down from it.

Retrieving a coin from her pocket, she hands it to the boy, smiling all the while- yet he looks fairly withdrawn.

"Thank you," she says, accepting the scroll with a firm grip. "Please return safely."

Without another word the boy presses his thin lips together and then starts running in the opposite direction, as if fire were at his heels.

When Miku closes the door and returns to the room full of her family, they have noticed her absence.

"Where did you go?" Gumi asks, her gaze traveling down her form to the formal-looking scroll in her hand. "What is that?"

The room hushes, chatter ceasing as she raises the parchment, unravels it, and her eyes scan over them all. The variously changing expressions around her- not quite of the same excitement as hers, strangely. None of them seem nearly as happy as her about this glorious day, this time in her life when she'll finally do what she was meant to do.

Save this world, and them within it.

There can be no greater honor than journeying to the Tower of Ai with her head held high, maybe even with her friends if they dare go with her.

 _I cannot fail this. For each of you, I will thrive._

 _We will begin the world anew again._

"I… I have been chosen as the next Messiah!"

 **.x.X.x.**

 _All she wanted was to save them._

 _Even if she couldn't save the rest of the world, even if she failed her mission-_

 _-she wanted to protect the only family she'd ever known._

 _If only she had known the truth._

 **.x.X.x.**

There it is.

 _Beautiful._ The word rings in her ears, haunting, melodic.

The Tower of Ai truly is… beautiful.

Standing at the precipice of a great height, Miku's aqua eyes gaze ahead to the building her fate lies within. The wind picks up to whip across her face, as if trying to prevent her passage with its force alone.

No… Nothing can stop her now.

After traveling day and night, rocky paths and uphill climbs, dealing with vagabonds and those who would further hinder their passage- they have finally arrived.

Across this stretch of land, looming high enough to pierce the sky, is the ever fabled tower at the edge of the world. The structure is made of sheer stone, encased in golden hues from the sun. It sits near the turquoise blue of the ocean, the rippling waves lapping up near its base and yet never touching.

It is beautiful as it is intimidating. But she is not afraid.

If she had been alone facing this, she might've felt fear. If she had traversed this way by herself and had no one to be by her side, she might've felt the want to run away from such a heavy responsibility. This is no laughing matter- the fate of the world is hers to undertake.

And yet, she is not alone.

She turns her head to look around her, at the people bravely standing with her, with their heads held high. The nine others who had selflessly chosen to wander beside her, to give her strength and courage during her time in the Tower. Each one agreeing, smiling, ready to keep her protected.

Her friends; her family. Each one at this same precipice. Every face solemn, serious, always taking it seriously. She envies their steadfast nature, the inner courage of her own friends to take this dangerous journey with her.

Yet, it's already almost over. It had gone by in a flash with them. Her days were filled with laughter and the gleaming sun, their smiles and their comforts. They never, not once, let her feel even a drop of doubt in her mind.

It's thanks to them that she's made it so far. From the day she met them, a ragged urchin with no home, to today- she is thankful. She can now look forward and offer her own smile, feel her excitement and willpower grow in her chest. She won't back down, and she won't turn back.

This is her time to make things right, just like every Messiah before her. To collect the blessings, plead with God to give their world another fifteen years. Maybe even offer herself to give this doomed planet more time.

Anything to save them all.

 _May they all find the world's peace at the very end of the Tower of Ai._

 _May her family be safe._

 **.x.X.x.**

The floor is harsh, rough against her skin, easily tearing part of her dress when she makes impact.

A whimper of pain leaves her throat as she lies there a moment, trying to get her bearings, make sense of it all. Her heart is pounding, erratic, terrified, confused- _what is happening?!_

No, no, _no_ \- something is wrong. Something is horribly wrong.

Kaito… Kaito _pushed_ her. Shoved her out of the way like an empty bag, hurt her, _Kaito Kaito Kaito-_

She doesn't understand. _She can't understand why._

They were gazing at the blessing together- the ocean blue ethereal beauty capturing her, enrapturing them both. Then, suddenly, when she reached out to take it, he'd- he'd-

" _We have always shared joy and pain. But... I won't let you have this!"_

He was her source of courage. When she stepped up to that pedestal and felt the tiniest bit of fear, he had smiled, hadn't he? Hadn't he promised to help her? Hadn't he promised her that he would be by her side, wasn't it _him_ that _told her_ that they were _family-_

His wicked laugh keeps replaying in her head- and it's followed by the slam of the door between them, sealing him inside.

She can't breathe. Her heart is going to stop, and she can't draw air into her lungs. Her eyes are glued to the spot he had stood, where he had pushed her aside and _taken the blessing._

He stole it. Kaito stole her first blessing.

A traitor, he'd… He'd taken it away from her, let his selfishness take over and rule his actions. He'd craved the powers of the Messiah, the sacred blessings given only to those worthy.

Become her enemy, in his lust of greed.

No, no, this- this isn't _right._

But when Miku manages to pick her shaky body from the dusty, aged floor to see her friends, she can't help herself from feeling the most intense, yawning despair she's ever had.

Their faces are so dark. So cold, bitter, unrelenting, just as traitorous as Kaito's had been. All of them- the family she'd made, the friends she'd had beside her…. They aren't there anymore. These are strangers, traitors, she doesn't know these people.

Had it all been lies? Have their entire lives together been lies, and they were waiting for their chance to destroy her? Has every day with them, every moment, every single minute she spent with them leading up to this moment where they crush her?

She only wanted to protect them, she only wanted to make the world perfect _for them._ She never cared about the rest of this damnable world, she just wanted to make it good enough for them.

 _No!_ This isn't real, this is all a dream, _please let her wake up!_

But she knows, from the pain in her side and the memory of Kaito's hand roughly pushed into her back, that this is no illusion. This is her painful reality, and they are all going to betray her.

All nine of them are traitors.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how they were supposed to lose themselves, she wanted to cherish having them with her until the very end. Her memories of them before now were beautiful, they gave her the will to continue, but- but

They have been corrupted.

No matter how much she screams, no matter how she cries or begs them to stop, to become her friends again, _she knows_ that they won't.

She has lost the people she needed the most, and she will never get them back. These are liars, thieves, _they have betrayed her._

Was it always this way? Were they always traitors, were they always waiting for their chance to take away her happiness? Lying, deceiving her, ready to smash her under the heel of their shoes. She hates this, hates everything involved with this, this world and this tower-

 _She hates them._

(But even when Miku's mind whispers it, she knows that it's a lie, too.)

 **.X.**

 **.x.X.x.**

 **.X.**

This is the end.

In her hand is her torch, to light the altar at the top of the tower. It's dark, held lifeless in her white fingers.

Her face is streaked with dried tears, her eyes puffy- but she's stopped crying. She _can't_ cry anymore.

Feeling like her soul has been stained black, like her world is upside down and broken- Miku forces herself to keep walking. One foot after another, up the solid steps to the end of her journey.

Her mind's eye keeps replaying visions of her friends and their deceit, the repeated horror of watching them take away the blessing with malicious expressions. It's like reliving a horrific nightmare, and she can't ever wake up from it.

Her heart has broken within the crushing cage of her ribs. Been completely destroyed by the individuals she'd once called friends.

Eyes flickering to the unlit torch in her hand, she lets out a deep exhale. Pushing thoughts of _them_ from her mind for a moment, Miku presses forward, trying to ignore the darkness welling in her chest.

When she crests the top of the stairs, she's blinded by strange, overpowering sunlight. She squints her weary eyes, trying to ease through the painful brightness- and when she finally regains her sight, her stomach drops to her feet.

A pedestal stands in the center of the round tower's core, the final altar to be activated where she'll rekindle the earth's flame underneath a now overcast, stormy gray sky that hadn't been there before. But that isn't what stops her in her tracks.

Instead, it is the nine statues holding blood-red candles surrounding it, that make her body freeze.

 _Those… Those are for…_

 _...The blessings?_

Suddenly something slams through her, cleaving it's way into her soul and sharply cutting into her body. It awakens horrible sights and sounds into her mind, things she'd never heard but can now unmistakably feel, flooding her mind. It hurts, stabbing into her consciousness, but through the numbing pain, she hears voices.

Familiar voices. Ones she'd heard half her life, that had encouraged her to get here, to keep going, to push on even when her life seemed darkest. Voices that had both given her happiness, and taken it away. The same voices that had betrayed her and crushed her hopes and dreams to tiny pieces.

Her… family…?

Their screams echo in her mind, a slideshow of images passing by her inner eye in awful flashes that make her gasp. She doesn't know what to make of it, what to _do._ They're suffering, crying out, in _pain._

All of them, enduring agony.

Each one flickers through her head like a candle's flickering shadow; _Kaito_ , drowning beneath unforgiving ocean waves. _Meiko_ , being burned alive in ceaseless flame. _Ia_ , gasping for air, clutching her throat as she dried away to dust. _Mayu,_ pulling her hair as she was encased in a world of monsters and darkness. _Gakupo_ , being swallowed whole and crushed beneath the world's crust. _Gumi_ , being hit with thunderous strikes of hot lightning. _Luka,_ being ripped apart in a never-ending cyclone. _Rin,_ freezing to death in a garden of silver flowers. _Len,_ left to melt away within the hottest lava.

Her friends, dying. Over and over again, suffering, crying for help. _Dying,_ dead, _killed_ , maimed, _destroyed-_

What… _is_ this…!?

A different voice, soft like the breeze itself and ethereal, speaks in her ear, brought to her by a shadowy silhouette at the edge of the tower's roof. As she speaks, each candle in the statues hands begin to light, collecting the souls of those who had given their lives.

" _They chose to endure your punishments. They died in order to save you, to prevent you from suffering all of God's costly atonements for this perfect world."_

No… No, this…

They can't be…

Tears flow freely down her cheeks as realization finally dawns on her, made clear thanks to the mystic power of the Tower. Hot, sorrowful tears roll off her skin to drop across the stone below, a wail leaving her throat.

The blessings… They were never really 'blessings' at all. They were the real lies, threats under the veil of honorable power. Instead they were each a single punishment meant for her, in exchange for granting her another reprieve for their world.

Instead of her accepting them, her friends… They had taken them. "Stolen' them from her, as it had seemed. But they _hadn't._

 _They didn't betray her._

 _They saved her._

They died for her. Her family that had promised to be by her side, fought to mislead her and make her believe that they were traitors, had died in exchange for her life. Each one dying a gruesome, heartless death that no one deserved to feel.

"Why…?" The screams tears from her chest, as she stumbles forward a step and falls to her knees. She can't bear the sight of the statues, looming around her, tearing into her soul. Guilt and loss strike through her like being torn to shreds. It's as if they're there, mocking her from within their stone prisons.

They did this, but why? Why for her? Why do this and die for her, why choose this fate in her stead?!

How could they? How could they do this, pretend to betray her and hurt her, just to save her?

Her shoulders shake uncontrollably as she cries, wracking sobs leaving her trembling on the ground, unable to stand. She can't do this. She can't face them now, when they lost their lives for someone like her. After everything, she even questioned their loyalty, their bonds together. Now- Now she's a worthless little girl again, weeping against the ground, ready to accept her own death. If it meant she'd see them again, she'd take it.

God, what has she done?

" _Miku._ "

That… voice…

Swallowing deeply, she dares to look up through her tears- only to stare in wondrous confusion.

Before her stand the very friends that had perished in such horrific ways. Together, glowing and seeming both real and an illusion. None of them have the awful, mocking expressions they'd had when they'd abandoned her. Now they all share the same wistful, sad smiles.

Her breath catches in her throat, disbelieving that they're actually there. Her heart is thumping, painfully throbbing, aching with the sight of them again. The family she'd loved so much before this had become their fate.

" _Are you letting your thoughts overwhelm you?_ " Kaito asks her.

" _Are you giving up already?_ " Meiko is next, her brown eyes glimmering.

" _You're doing just fine,_ " Ia reassures her, tilting her head next to her sister.

" _We're counting on you!_ " Mayu's childish smile seems to widen, her youthful face cheerful as she clings to Ia's arm.

" _I believe in your abilities,_ " Gakupo tells her, nodding his head and letting a knowing smile cross his face.

" _C'mon, Miku,_ " Gumi says, her tone a bit sad as she address her best friend. " _You've never let me down before._ "

" _You can't let something like this scare you._ " Luka's voice is soft, airy, but encouraging as she brushes her long hair from her face.

" _I've never… stopped believing in us, you know?_ " Rin's sweet soprano tells her, her fingers reaching up to play with the amulet around her neck.

" _What are you waiting for?_ " Len's serious but kind tone demands, his hand tightening around his older sister's, their fingers interlocked.

Miku's sobs have turned to hiccups, but she can't stop staring at them, at her loved ones before her offering their own comforts even after they've died.

"I- I can't!" She says, shaking her head. "Not without you, I- I'm so sorry, I-"

She silences when Kaito offers his hand to her, an action eerily similar to what he'd done nearly ten years ago when they'd met. His smile is identical, soft and kind- and the others behind him are just the same.

" _We're still here,_ " he tells her. " _We'll always be here. With you, Miku. Just like we'd promised. We will always share your joy, and your pain._ "

That very promise, the one that had brought her out of her darkness- she clings to those words, to that sweet day when she'd been given her very own place to call home, and a family that loved her.

Her hand, now dirtied with dust, raises, daring to touch his, to accept the promise again-

-but inches before she can make contact, his hand fades.

She chokes on air as she is forced to watch her smiling family, her precious, beloved friends, as they become transparent, ephemeral, and disappear. As if they were a figment of her imagination, and yet she knows within herself that they were there. Heartbreak rears its ugly head as she loses them again, right before her eyes.

God, how she misses them so already.

 _We're still here,_ Kaito had said, promising, all of them forgiving her without reason. She never deserved such love, but she won't disappoint them.

She won't let them die in vain like that. Not after everything they went through.

Pushing her weak body up, she watches as the crimson candle wax floods down from the statues and falls into the waiting carved path below. Much like their blood, shed to give her this one chance to give this wretched, undeserving world more time.

It blends together, each candle's melted substance turning into the perfect formation around the pedestal. As if triggering it, a flickering flame appears on the pedestals top, awaiting her final actions.

The wind blows, pushing at her, as if to shove her from the roof and into the waiting ground hundreds of feet below. But she has a new kind of inner strength, and she will never yield. She can't back down.

For them, and for herself, she will finish her destiny.

Closing her eyes, she takes a step forward, and another.

" _We'll always be here. With you, Miku._ "

Their whispering voices, threading through her head, all at once and without end. Slowly driving her to the brink of insanity, but she doesn't care. The further she falls into psychosis, the louder their voices become, and the easier she can pretend they're there with her, ready to take the same plunge.

The very air seems to thrum with electricity, a symbol of the storm now threatening to break open over her head as she grips tightly into the torch in her hand. Her knuckles are white against it's ridged surface, but she can't feel anything. Nothing but grim determination, strength that is not her own.

All she can think of is them, and that is all she needs.

She throws her hands toward that fire, her torch lighting immediately and activating its power, giving herself to its heat and letting the fire course up her arms. Like flicking a switch, she feels the very earth itself click with resonance, the raw and unbridled power that instantly pushes into her body's chosen vessel and into the planet itself, giving it the life force it needs to survive. The blinding light from before flashes by, and then blinds her completely as she burns within it, her eyes still closed.

Behind her eyelids, she sees her family. Smiling, waving, urging her toward them to join her.

And she lets herself run toward them, a twisted smile crossing her face as she opens her eyes and allows them to embrace her, her world going dark and her strength draining into oblivion.

 **.x.X.x.**

 _And in that moment, the world was reborn anew._

* * *

A/N: This is **Unbeta'd,** and written listening to ' **Blessed Messiah and The Tower of Ai'- Vocaloid 10, 'This Game' - No Game No Life OP, 'Reversible Campaign' - Len K, 'To You Feeling The Blues' -Len and Rin K, 'Can't I Even Dream?' -Len K,** and **'That King Was Born From Mud' - Len K.**

 _And with that, Blessed Messiah and The Nine Tragedies comes to a close._

I can't begin to tell all of you what a ride this has been. I went through tears, blood, sweat. Months of research and adlibbing, making up my own story to fit Yamashizuku's mold. Learning and relearning the characters, memorizing the lyrics and listening to it over and over again, keeping careful track of my plot.

This has been a roller coaster that I wasn't even sure if I'd finish- but I did. At a whopping, nearly 13,000 words, this last chapter took me a month to write because it was such a monster. I never wanted it to be this long. Hell, I'd actually intended for BMATNT to be no more than 10k at best.

But I fell in love with it, gave it everything I had, and it became, well... this.

I don't know if it's good. I don't know if it was worth reading through the full 30,000 words of this fic to get here, or if my ending was unsatisfying. But I'm happy with the way I ended it, and personally, I'm both sad and happy it's over. I loved it, but it took the life out of me.

I just want to say thank you. Thank you to those who have just found this, to those who stuck around to the excruciating end, and those who've been with me since the beginning. Thank you to the favoriters, the followers, the reviewers. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this as much as I did, and I _hope_ to the merciless God above that you don't regret reading this.

Either way, I appreciate each and every one of you, and without your encouragement and the excitement of finally finishing this, I never would have. I'd have given up long ago. But I didn't, and I'm proud of myself.

So thank you, and if you enjoyed this, please stick around for future works of mine. Though I may be trying to settle into original works currently, I'll never just stop writing fanfiction. I've made a home here, and even if the Vocaloid fandom dies, I'll keep writing for Len and Rin, because I love them.

(And yes, I've apologized profusely to all of the Vocaloids for killing them. It's been a sad time.)

Holy hell this got long. Anyway, thank you for reading BMATNT, and please let me know what you thought of it. I'll be waiting, at the top of ym own tower.

Read on~

~Disclaimer~ I own only tie-in secrets, inner psychosis and a family I love. Nothing more.


End file.
